Minatory Scholarship
by rasya.ce
Summary: Sakura gadis yang beruntung karena mendapatkan beasiswa dari keluarga Uchiha, lebih tepatnya dari putra sulung Uchiha Itachi. Demi masa depan yang lebih baik dan demi masa lalu yang putri keluarga Haruno ini coba pecahkan, ia nekat hidup sendiri di Konoha. Sasuke adik dari Itachi Uchiha merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis musim semi ini menjadikannya rival. Complete!
1. Prolog

Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk rok yang dikenakannya beberapa kali. Menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan keras, berusaha mengusir rasa gugup yang sejak tadi malam ia rasakan.

Kaki kanan ia langkahkan dengan mantap. Semilir angin meniup ujung rambut panjang berwarna unik miliknnya. Disinilah ia, melangkah memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga utama Uchiha.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya cuma meminjam karakter. Ide cerita murni dari saya.

Don't like Don't Read.

Be a cleaver reader please.

Minatory Scholarship

Prolog

Itachi duduk di dalam sebuah pavilion kecil yang dijadikan ruangan khusus untuknya bekerja dan belajar. Ruangan sebesar delapan kali lima meter tersebut bahkan memiliki labolatorium mini.

Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang digadang-gadang sebagai pria jenius ini adalah seorang _microbiologist_ paling tampan yang pernah dimiliki ilmu pengetahuan.

Ketukan dipintu membuat Itachi harus melepaskan pandangannya dari jurnal yang sebelumnya ia baca. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu karena sejak awal memang sudah menunggu orang itu untuk datang menemuinya.

"Kau ada didalam?" suara khas remaja yang baru memasuki usia pubertas membuat Itachi tersenyum.

"Ya, masuklah." Itachi menjawab sembari berdiri dari kursi.

Kini sepasang bola mata hitam remaja putra yang baru saja masuk menjelajah seisi ruangan milik kakak satu-satunya itu. "Kau belum keluar dari tempat ini seharian huh? Ibu mencari mu untuk makan malam bersama…" ujar Sasuke, putra bungsu Uchiha.

"Kak Itachiiiii…!" seorang remaja dengan seragam yang sama seperti Sasuke berteriak sambil berlari masuk ke dalam pavilion tersebut. Rambut pirang nya terasa menyilaukan diantara rambut gelap kakak beradik Uchiha.

Itachi memeluk Naruto, sahabat adiknya, dengan erat. "Oh putra Uzumaki, aku merindukan mu. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa Sasuke memaksamu belajar dengan giat? Malam ini makan malam dengan kami ya Naruto, aku sudah menelpon bibi Kushina dan ia mengizinkan."

Naruto tertawa nyaring. Dia selalu saja bisa membuat keluarga Uchiha menjadi orang yang banyak bicara bila didekatnya. "Baik lah, tapi lepaskan dulu pelukkan mu ini _okay_?" ujar Naruto.

"Menggelikan," Sasuke memutar matanya melihat adegan yang sudah jutaan kali ia lihat, "kalau saja kau tidak berpacaran dengan Izumi, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira kau adalah seorang gay yang juga pedofil." Kata Sasuke sebelum ia berbalik menuju pintu.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" pria dengan rambut panjang yang diikat sebahu itu menahan adiknya untuk keluar.

Sasuke menghela napas dengan kesal. Ini lah yang tidak ia sukai dari kakak yang sebenarnya sangat ia banggakan, tidak pernah berbicara secara jelas

apa yang ia maksudkan dan inginkan.

"Tunggu disini. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan kepada kalian berdua," ucap Itachi sambil memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

Itachi bergegas kembali ke meja tempat ia tadi membaca. Tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu diatas meja yang terlihat berantakan sementara mulutnya bergumam pelan. Harusnya aku meletakkannya dilaci agar lebih mudah dicari, batinnya.

"Ah ini dia. Lihatlah!" Itachi menjulurkan tangannya yang berisi selembar foto dan sebuah koran. Naruto mengambil foto tersebut sedangkan Sasuke membaca koran yang disodorkan kepadanya dengan malas.

"Dengar, dia seumuran dengan kalian jadi aku ingin kalian berteman, bersahabat, terserah kalian mau menamakan hubungan diantara kalian itu apa, tetapi bersikap baik dan tolonglah dia selama dia menjadi anak asuh ku. Ku mohon. Terutama kepada mu Sasuke."

Itachi menatap mata adiknya intens. Ia tahu adiknya sulit untuk bersikap baik dengan orang baru apalagi dengan seorang gadis. Satu-satunya temannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sedangkan gadis yang dapat ditolerirnya hanyalah Uchiha Izumi, kekasih dari Itachi.

"Siapa nama gadis ini kak? Apa dia akan tinggal disini di rumah keluarga Uchiha?" Naruto merespon dengan semangat. Remaja yang satu ini memang sangat suka membuat lingkaran pertemanannya meluas.

"Namanya Sakura, putri sulung dan anak tunggal keluarga Haruno di perfektur Suna. Dia akan bersekolah di Konoha International School mulai pekan depan. Dan tidak, dia tidak akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha," Itachi melihat wajah Sasuke yang tegang berubah menjadi rileks saat mendengar bahwa tidak akan ada orang asing yang tinggal di rumah nya, "tadi dia ke sini untuk menolak tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha. Sebagai gantinya dia akan tinggal di flat di daerah kawasan sekolah."

Naruto mengangguk sambil memandangi foto ukuran 4R ditangannya. Gadis yang manis, Naruto membatin.

"Anak asuh huh? Apa yang membuat mu mau menanggung biaya sekolah dan hidup gadis ini Itachi?" Sasuke bertanya kepada kakaknya dengan mata memicing, seolah ingin melubangi kepala kakaknya itu.

Itachi mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan kah kau sudah membacanya Sasuke?! Di koran yang kau pegang itu. Bagaimana? Gadis yang menarik bukan?"

TBC

Author's Note

Hai semua. Apa kabar? Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic. Mohon dukungannya ya. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu percaya diri huehehe. Aku bertaruh dengan diri sendiri, bila aku tidak lulus disuatu rekrutmen yang aku ikuti aku akan membuat cerita fanfic dan mempublishnya. Tadi malam aku mendapatkan pengumuman bahwa aku tidak lolos jadi yah inilah cerita pertama ku hahahaha ku harap kalian suka!


	2. Chapter 1

Mulai besok pagi Sakura akan menjadi pelajar di Konoha International School. Seluruh administrasi telah diurus oleh Itachi, kini yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah membereskan flat tempat ia tinggal. Flat yang akan ditempatinya hanyalah sejauh tiga blok dari kawasan sekolah, cukup berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit untuk pergi ke sana.

Orangtua Sakura hanya mengantarkan dan langsung pulang kembali ke perfektur Suna, meninggalkan anak gadis keluarga Haruno itu di kamar barunya. Hari ini hari minggu dan Sakura sudah bersiap untuk membenahi flat tipe studio yang akan ditempatinya selama satu tahun kedepan. Memasang masker wajah untuk menghalangi debu dari hidungnya, membuka _t-shirt_ dan hanya menggunakan _camisole_ diatas celana _jegging_. Yap, sekarang aku siap, gumamnya.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Minatory Scholarship**

 **Chapter 1**

Matahari terasa terik padahal ini masih pukul delapan pagi. Dua orang remaja pria Nampak berjalan bersisisan dengan satu buah tas kertas dimasing-masing tangan kanan mereka. Pemuda pirang berkulit _tan_ menggunakan celana _jogger_ ¾ yang mengekspos kaki panjang dan berototnya. Sedang disisi kirinya pemuda dengan marga Uchiha tampak nyaman dengan _hoodie_ biru tua.

" _Nee_ Sasuke," remaja dengan mata sebiru langit itu mulai membuka mulut "kau tidak bisa benar-benar berkata 'tidak' pada kakakmu ya? Hahaha…".

Pemuda yang sedang diajaknya bicara terlihat mendelikkan matanya, tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja sang sahabat katakan. Pasalnya, dia baru saja bersikeras menolak menuruti permintaan kakak satu-satunya tetapi lihatlah ia sekarang, berjalan bersama Naruto untuk melaksanakan perintah Itachi. Perintah yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana tetapi bagi Sasuke itu adalah permintaan konyol yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia lakukan.

Tolong berikan baju seragam ini untuk Sakura, itulah permintaan Itachi. Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan karena memang Naruto dan Sasuke berniat menghabiskan hari minggu mereka di rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang kebetulan searah dengan flat Sakura. Hanya saja Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir mengapa seorang seperti Itachi bersikeras memberikan dana bantuan untuk pendidikan seorang gadis.

Ya tentu saja Sasuke sudah membaca artikel yang disodorkan kepadanya. Artikel yang memuat beberapa prestasi Sakura di berbagai bidang. Sakura memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat, beberapa lomba _trivia_ serta beberapa lomba _essay_ pengetahuan. Juga tentang Sakura yang seorang petarung beladiri krav maga. Namun banyak anak yang juga memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Tidak ada yang spesial menurut Sasuke dari artikel koran yang kakaknya berikan. Kecuali pada potongan koran satu tahun yang lalu.

Koran-koran satu tahun yang lalu memuat beberapa kali tentang Haruno Sakura. Tapi bukan tentang kemampuannya. Pada ulangtahun Sakura yang ke-14, kakak sepupu Sakura ditemukan tewas over dosis disebuah gubuk yang berada di bendungan air Suna. Gubuk itu sebenarnya adalah rumah tempat istirahat penjaga bendungan, tetapi terkadang para pemuda dan pemudi menggunakannya sebagai tempat mereka melakukan kenakalan remaja.

Tim forensik mengatakan bahwa Akasuna Sasori, kakak sepupu Sakura yang berbeda enam tahun darinya, telah menggunakan obat-obatan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Hal ini yang membuat Sakura mendapatkan sorotan dari media massa. Bukan karena fakta bahwa Sasori meninggal akibat obat-obatan terlarang, tetapi karena Sakura bersikeras meminta pihak berwenang mencabut pernyataan tentang Sasori seorang pecandu narkoba. Ia memohon diperbolehkan untuk membedah kepala Sasori dan meminta pihak berwenang untuk membuktikan bahwa Sasori adalah seorang pecandu dari kerusakan otak kakak sepupunya itu dan bukan hanya dari apa yang tersisa pada darah dan rambut merah Sasori.

Bukankah menarik?, kata-kata Itachi kembali terngiang dalam kepala Sasuke. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa menariknya anak perempuan yang bersikeras ingin membuka kepala dan memeriksa otak orang mati? Ya,ya, tentu saja Sasuke menyadari bahwa tuntutan Sakura masuk akal. Walau pada akhirnya pihak keluarga sendiri yang melarang Sakura merusak jasad kakak sepupunya tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya media massa mendapatkan berita 'bagus' demi kepentingan penjualan. Tajuk 'seorang gadis menantang pihak kepolisian' atau 'remaja putri ingin membedah otak mayat sepupunya' tentu menjadi sorotan masyarakat Suna tahun lalu.

"Sasuke kita sudah sampai lho…" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang bebas dari tas kertas berisi seragam Sakura.

Mereka harus menaiki elevator ke lantai tiga dan menuju ke kamar 328 yang berada di selatan setelah keluar dari pintu elevator. Naruto mencocokkan nomor kamar didepannya dengan pesan dari Itachi di ponselnya. Benar tiga ratus dua puluh delapan kan?, batin Naruto ragu.

Ting Tong.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Teme, bagaimana kalau ini kamar yang salah _ttebayo_! Kau memencet belnya tanpa berpikir!" sambil berucap Naruto menyikut tangan Sasuke kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap si pirang dengan tatapan 'kau yang terlalu lambat dalam berpikir dan mengingat'.

Suara bel membuat Sakura melepaskan kotak kardus yang sedang ia angkat. Sial, gumamnya yang merasa kesal karena terkejut hanya dengan suara bel. Dengan enggan ia mengambil kembali _t-shirt_ yang tadi ia lepaskan dan letakkan sembarangan diatas sofa.

"Siapa ya?" teriak gadis berambut pink yang kini diikat _ponytail_ rendah sebelum menempelkan wajah sebelah kirinya pada pintu untuk mengintip pada celah _peephole_.

"A, apa anda Haruno Sakura? Kami mengantarkan titipan dari Kak Itachi." Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak mengikuti tinggi suara yang tadi Sakura keluarkan.

Eh, aku pikir Kak Itachi yang akan mengantarkannya, Sakura membatin dengan kecewa. Segera saja gadis lima belas tahun itu memasang baju kaos bergambar anak anjing _husky_ yang sedari tadi hanya digenggamnya. Merasa pakaiannya telah layak, Sakura membuka kunci kamar flatnya dan mendapati dua pemuda tampan didepannya menenteng dua buah tas kertas yang ia yakin berisi seragam yang harus dipakainya besok.

"Ah, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah.

"Salam kenal Uzumaki, Uchiha. Saya Haruno Sakura, Kak Itachi sudah beberapa kali menceritakan tentang kalian," ucap Sakura cepat, "terimakasih sudah mau membawakan…" belum selesai Sakura berbicara Sasuke telah memberikan tas kertas yang dibawanya ketangan gadis itu.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, gerakan Sasuke sangat cepat hingga ia tidak dapat merespon dengan baik. "Ayo" kata pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu seraya mengangkat dagunya kearah Naruto tanda ia ingin segera pergi dari sana.

"Ini Sakura," remaja dengan kaos _ringer tee_ berwarna hitam itu menyodorkan tas kertas kepada gadis didepannya, "dan dengar ya, jangan panggil aku Uzumaki karena itu terdengar seperti seseorang sedang memanggil ibuku. Panggil saja aku Naruto dan lelaki tidak sabaran ini Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong itu _husky_ yang sangat lucu" ujarnya sambil menunjuk perut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan giginya. "Baiklah, apa kalian mau mampir? Aku membuat es lemon, tapi keadaan didalam sangat kacau karena aku sedang berbenah. _Well_ , sepertinya kau dan Sasuke akan pergi kesuatu tempat, jadi aku tidak ingin mengahalangi kalian dengan berbasa-basi meminta kalian masuk. Pertanyaan yang tadi, anggap saja pertanyaan retorik demi kesopanan" Sakura meracau dan Naruto tertawa, sepertinya mereka berdua bisa menjadi teman akrab.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tau dengan pasti bahwa Naruto akan memintanya untuk tinggal sejenak dan membantu Sakura berbenah. Begitulah sifat Naruto, membuat teman, membantu teman dan menyeret Sasuke kedalam lingkaran pertemanan yang Sasuke sendiri tidak akan bisa miliki tanpa bantuan Naruto.

"Kami tadinya berniat menghabiskan penghujung minggu ini dengan pekerjaan anak laki-laki, kau tau, bermain playstation," ucap Naruto dengan mimik yang sengaja ia serius-seriuskan, "tetapi ada gadis yang berkata 'tolong bantu aku membenahi tempat tinggal baruku tuan-tuan yang tampan' jadi kami tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja bukan?"

Sakura tertawa dan berkata, "ah, ku pikir kalian tipe yang bermain xbox!"

"Tolong jangan memulai peperangan nona!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring. Naruto menoleh kaget. Tidak pernah ia sangka Sasuke akan bisa mengomentari lelucon seorang perempuan, tidak pernah.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan melangkah kedalam ruangan berukuran 25 meter persegi. "Masuklah!" ujarnya.

Ukuran flat studio Sakura memang kecil tetapi tidak sempit. Flat ini terdiri atas ruangan utama dan kamar tidur yang hanya dipisahkan dengan penyekat berupa rak buku besar, dapur berisi _kitchen set compact_ dengan _dining table_ kecil disebelahnya dan kamar mandi _shower_. Kardus-kardus berisi buku tergeletak disamping sofa minimalis berwarna coklat muda. Lemari pakaian dengan pintu cermin terlihat rapi, sepertinya Sakura telah selesai memasukkan baju-baju miliknya. Kardus lain yang tersisa hanyalah berisikan album foto, beberapa aksesoris seperti topi dan figura serta kardus kecil berisikan kabel alat elektronik.

"Duduklah dimanapun kalian suka. Aku akan menyiapkan es lemon yang aku janjikan." Ujar Sakura menunjuk sofa, karpet berwarna coklat tua dan tempat tidur ukuran _queen_ miliknya _._

Naruto mendekati kotak aksesoris dan mulai meletakkan isinya secara teratur pada meja disamping sofa. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan menuju rak buku dan mulai menyusun buku-buku yang dimiliki Sakura dengan wajah datar. Baru beberapa buku ia letakkan, mata Sasuke tenggelam dalam sebuah buku _A Tale of Two Cities_. Ia sudah membaca buku itu tentu saja, tetapi dalam buku yang dimiliki Sakura terdapat _highlight_ dengan stabilo merah muda pada _quote_ yang, mungkin menurut gadis musim semi itu, menarik.

 _Keep where you are because, if I should make a mistake, it could never be set right in your lifetime_ , eja Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari gadis pemilik buku yang sedang dibacanya itu telah berada tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. "Anu Sasuke…" ucap Sakura setengah berbisik.

Sasuke tersentak tetapi dengan cepat ia menguasai kembali raut wajahnya. "Maaf, tapi bila kau ingin membantu menyusun buku milikku, bisakah kau menyusunnya berurutan berdasarkan jenis bukunya, sastra, ilmu pengetahuan umum, sains, novel, dan lainnya lalu kemudian urutkan berdasarkan ukuran buku tersebut?!" Sakura berkata hati-hati.

Kini Sasuke mengerti kenapa gadis ini menyisakan buku-bukunya untuk disusun paling akhir. Dia tipe seperti Kak Itachi rupanya. Tipe yang menyukai keteraturan dalam mengorganisir sesuatu yang ia sukai. Lihat saja, ia bahkan tidak peduli pada Naruto yang meletakkan topi musim panas miliknya digantungan yang sama dengan gantungan mantel musim dingin.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengangguk memberi isyarat bahwa ia mengerti.

Sakura meletakkan _collin glass_ berisi es lemon yang nampak segar untuk Sasuke diatas rak buku bagian atas agar tidak tersenggol dan jatuh. "Aku akan membersihkan kamar mandi ya, terimakasih banyak kalian sudah mau membantuku" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil di kamar mandi. Aku mendapatkan teman, gumamnya.

Flat Sakura kini begitu bersih dan rapi. Debu dan sarang laba-laba kini sudah tidak menggantung lagi di langit-langit runagannya. Kini mereka bertiga, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura tengah duduk santai di ruangan utama sambil menikmati es lemon. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa sangat-sangat kelaparan?" Naruto mengerang frustasi.

Sakura baru sadar kalau dia tidak memasak apapun, tadi pagi dia hanya memakan sebutir apel yang dibawakan ibunya. "Ya ampun, tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan memesankan makan siang untuk kalian. Kau mau makan apa Naruto? Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tidak enak. Sudah dibantu tetapi malah membiarkan mereka kelaparan.

"Hahaha tidak perlu Sakura," remaja pirang itu tersenyum, "aku yang akan mentraktirmu sebagai bentuk keramahan Konoha terhadap pendatang baru, _okay_? Kau tidak keberatan dengan _pizza_ bukan? Aku rasa tidak jauh dari sini ada kedai _pizza_ yang lumayan enak" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab Naruto sudah kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kalian tunggulah disini. Kupikir akan lebih cepat bila aku langsung kesana daripada harus menunggu pesan antar".

Sasuke hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya dan berkata, "cepatlah, aku lapar!"

Blam.

Naruto menutup pintu flat Sakura dan kini kedua remaja berbeda gender itu hanya berdua. Sasuke duduk diatas sofa sedangkan Sakura duduk diatas karpet tepat diseberangnya, dipisahkan meja kaca. Sakura takut-takut menatap Sasuke. Keadaan mereka sangat canggung. Sakura ingin membuka suara tetapi dia bingung harus membicarakan apa. Lelucon xbox versus playstation mungkin tidak akan berhasil kali ini.

"Jadi," Sakura menatap remaja pria didepannya "bagaimana sampai kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dari kakakku? Kau dari keluarga yang mampu bukan?" terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Sasuke memulai percakapan dengannya, mata hijaunya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Eh?"

"Perlu ku ulangi pertanyaanku huh? Kupikir kau gadis pintar, apa aku salah?" kini Sasuke balas menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ya, aku cukup pintar untuk berkata 'tentu' pada seorang jenius yang berniat membayari sekolahku sampai aku menjadi ahli dalam bidang yang akan aku geluti setelah dia membaca _paper_ yang kutulis tentang buah kurma dan alga kristal" balas Sakura setelah mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali.

"Kak Itachi memberikan saya beasiswa dari dana grup perusahaan Uchiha tidak secara cuma-cuma, saya nantinya akan menjadi aset milik perusahaan. Dengan kebijakan keluarga Uchiha saya bisa ditempatkan dimana saja, di perusahan farmasi, di rumah sakit, di kampus atau bahkan perusahaan kosmetik. Jadi selain mendapatkan bantuan dana sekolah, pekerjaan saya dimasa datang akan menjadi suatu kepastian. Saya tidak perlu berebut bersama para kompetitior dari berbagai universitas setelah lulus kuliah" jelas Sakura panjnag lebar.

"Tapi cukup bodoh untuk menolak tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha" ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada masalah dengan tempat tinggal Sakura. Bahkan dia sangat senang tidak ada ornag asing yang akan tinggal di rumahnya. Tapi dia hanya ingin mengetahui alasan Sakura, alasan berani menolak perintah Itachi.

"Tidak tuan anda salah. Justru itu adalah keputusan yang sangat bijak" ucap Sakura tegas.

Remaja yang lahir dimusim panas itu menaikkan alisnya, menuntut penjelasan lebih dari gadis didepannya.

"Saya adalah seorang perempuan dan keluarga Uchiha hanya memiliki anak laki-laki, apa saya salah?" ucap Sakura seraya melepaskan ikatan rambutnya yang sedari tadi membuat kepalanya sakit. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya yang Sakura artikan sebagai iya.

"Kak Itachi sudah memiliki kekasih, nona Uchiha Izumi, dan adiknya yaitu anda, Sasuke adalah remaja seumuran saya yang nanti akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan saya. Bahkan, menurut keterangan dari Kak Itachi, kita akan berada di satu kelas khusus" papar Sakura dengan hati-hati, mencoba mencari perubahan ekspresi pada adik Uchiha Itachi.

Tapi Sasuke sama seperti Sakura saat ini, berusaha mengontrol wajahnya serta anggota tubuhnya, sambil terus mengamati lawan bicaranya. Walau Sasuke sendiri terkejut atas fakta bahwa mereka akan berada di kelas yang sama. Kelas persiapan khusus yang dalam waktu satu tahun ini mereka tidak hanya akan segera lulus sekolah menengah atas tetapi masing-masing akan mendapatkan mentor yang sesuai dengan jurusan yang akan mereka ambil di perguruan tinggi nanti.

"Dengan kondisi tersebut, saya tidak ingin membuka peluang sedikitpun dimana gosip atau isu tidak sedap menghampiri saya dan dua pewaris Uchiha. Oh, bukan, saya bukan memikirkan nama baik keluarga kalian. Saya hanya tidak ingin beasiswa saya dicabut karena hal konyol, a-pa-pun..." ucap Sakura tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

TBC

 **Author's note**

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan memberikan komentar pada cerita pertama saya. Mohon dukungannya ya… Maaf kalau monoton dan belum ada konflik yang berarti, mohon tunggu dengan sabar ya...


	3. Chapter 2

Masih mempertahankan tatapan matanya pada pandangan mengintimidasi yang Sasuke layangkan, Sakura melanjutkan berbicara dengan nada rendah dan dalam.

"Alasanku menerima beasiswa ini jelas tuan muda Uchiha. Masa depan yang baik dan terjamin," Sakura miringkan sedikit kepalanya, menambah kesan dramatis yang ia sendiri rasa ini akan tampak dibuat-buat, "tapi pertanyaan besarnya adalah, selama ini dana CSR grup Uchiha digunakan untuk lingkungan hidup, sampai Uchiha Itachi memberikan padaku _scholarship_ di tahun ini, kenapa?"

Mata Sasuke memicing. Gadis ini tidak takut padanya. Dia malah terang-terangan menantang putra bungsu kebanggaan Uchiha itu dan membuat Sasuke sukses terdiam. Sakura malah tampak tersenyum penuh arti. Dan kini ia yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak seakrab itu dengan Itachi seperti yang tadinya ia kira.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Minatory Scholarship**

 **Chapter 2**

Dengan takut-takut Sakura masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh guru Iruka sebagai kelas barunya di Konoha International School. Kelas itu begitu luas dan bersih. Hanya ada lima meja dan kursi yang disusun berderet. Tidak ada orang lain selain gadis berhelaian merah jambu didalam kelas tersebut. Alih-alih duduk ia malah mengamati ruangan itu dengan seksama.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak yakin harus meletakkan bokong indahnya di kursi yang mana. Dia enggan harus berurusan dengan siswa kelas itu yang mungkin saja sudah memiliki cara pengaturan tempat duduk yang tidak ia ketahui. Bukan tidak mungkin ia bahkan salah satu meja dan kursi tersebut bukan untuknya.

Jam dinding dibelakang kelas masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh pagi. Kelas dimulai setengah jam lagi. Seragam baru yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu terlihat sangat pas. Rok lipit berwarna _misty grey_ dengan panjang lima belas sentimeter diatas lutut, kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas pelajar wanita yang senada dengan rok serta tak ketinggalan dasi merah anggur dengan sulaman lambang Konoha.

Sakura tidak memakai kaus kaki panjang seperti yang siswi lain pakai. Dia mengernyit saat tadi digerbang sekolah melihat mereka mengenakan kaus kaki yang hampir membungkus lulut. Gadis dengan warna mata yang hanya dimiliki kurang lebih dua persen orang di dunia itu memang tidak menyukai kaus kaki. Kulit kakiku tidak dapat bernapas, ucapnya dalam hati. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya mengenakan kaus kaki hingga mata kaki. Membiarkan kaki jenjangnya terbuka, memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi putri keluarga Haruno itu.

Sakura masih berjalan-jalan dibagian belakang kelas. Disana terdapat lima loker besar dengan tempelan nama dipintunya. Nara Shikamaru, gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia menggeser badannya dan mulai membaca satu persatu loker yang lain. Uchiha Sasuke, gadis itu mendengus pelan. Uzumaki Naruto, kali ini Sakura cukup kaget mengingat Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa soal mereka bertiga akan berada di kelas yang sama. Lagi pula jika diingat-ingat kembali Naruto memang tidak tampak seperti anak yang masuk kelas khusus.

Sakura meminta maaf kepada Naruto dalam hati karena telah meremehkan dan menilai hanya dari penampilannya saja. Mata _emerald_ gadis itu menyusuri loker disebelah milik si remaja pirang. Shimura Sai, _it doesn't ring any bell in my brain but the name, kind of familiar, wait, and is he The Painter?_ Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak salah lagi, Shimura Sai pernah dia temui sebelumnya disebuah pameran seni di Suna. Terimakasih Tuhan, jadi aku tidak perlu bersusah payah mengakrabkan diri, Sakura menjerit dalam hati.

"Kau si anak baru?" sebuah suara menghampiri indra pendengaran Sakura.

"Iya, aku Haruno Sakura. Selamat pagi" Sakura segera menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah sumber suara. Didapatinya anak lelaki dengan rambut diikat keatas bak buah nanas.

"Ah, Nara Shikamaru, panggil dengan nama kecil saja" tutur Sikamaru cepat, "Loker untukmu paling ujung disebelah milik Sai. Jangan gunakan loker dilantai bawah karena itu untuk siswa reguler," ucapnya seraya duduk dan langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja.

Jadi hanya ada empat siswa sebelum aku datang ya, Sakura membatin. Dan itu artinya aku tidak akan mendapatkan teman sesama perempuan, oh tidak.

"Pagi" senyuman yang sudah Sakura kenal masuk bersamaan dengan adik kesayangan Itachi yang langsung duduk tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan gadis musim semi.

"Pagi Sai!"

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau disini?" Sai terkejut dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja disebelah kanan Shikamaru. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk Sakura ringan.

"Kau terkejut? Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi _classmate_ mu lho!" ucap Sakura riang.

" _Well,_ kejutan yang menyenangkan!" ujar Sai sambil menarik kursi yang berada ditengah ruangan, "Kau boleh duduk disini Sakura. Tempat dudukku di ujung kanan, disebelahku seperti yang kau lihat, si tukang tidur Nara Shikamaru. Diiujung sebelah kiri adalah tempat si berisik Uzumaki Naruto. Dan disebelahnya tentu saja Sas- _Uke_ nya!" papar Sai dengan senyum khas miliknya.

"Agh…" seseorang mencekik leher Sai, "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura, vampir pucat!"

Naruto yang baru datang tertawa sambil terus berpura-pura akan membunuh Sai dengan cekikkannya. "Se, selamat pagi Haruno, ah, ehm, per, perkenalkan, nama saya Hyuga Hinata" seorang perempuan dengan rambut sewarna bunga lavender mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Pagi. Panggil aku Sakura saja ya, aku juga akan memanggilmu Hinata" kata Sakura menyambut jabatan tangan dari gadis yang tampaknya sangat pemalu tersebut. "Aku senang sekali ternyata ada anak perempuan lain dikelas ini" lanjut Sakura antusias.

"Kau memang perempuan satu-satunya disini Sakura" ucap Sai menimpali "Hinata anak kelas reguler, dia kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya yang manja ini" Sai mengacak rambut Naruto pelan.

"Sakura, kemari sebentar!" pria berambut gelap itu berjalan melewati ruangan kelas dan berdiri diantara lokernya dan Sakura.

"Permisi sebentar ya Hinata, ah tolong tuliskan nomor ponselmu disini ya" Sakura merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah _smartphone_ berwarna _rose gold_ dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata sebelum menghampiri Sai.

"Dengar dan ingat baik-baik apa yang akan aku katakan Sakura" gadis itu hanya mengangguk karena raut wajah Sai terlihat sangat serius, "Jam delapan pagi, lima menit lagi, ruangan kelas ini akan ditutup. Kita akan belajar sampai jam dua belas siang tanpa istirahat. Setelah itu petugas sekolah akan mengantarkan makan siang dan kita diberi waktu hanya tiga puluh menit untuk menghabiskan apapun yang mereka suguhkan. Kemudian kita akan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar sampai jam dua siang.

Sepulang sekolah kau tidak boleh pulang ke rumah. Pergilah ketempat mentormu berada. Aku sendiri akan tetap berada disekolah karena mentorku, kapten Yamato, lebih suka mengajar disini. Sasuke akan bersama tuan Orochimaru, dia berpindah-pindah sesuai kegiatan mentornya. Naruto akan bersama tuan Jiraiya, sama seperti Sasuke, mereka berpindah tempat. Shikamaru sama sepertiku, tempatnya tetap, namun ia akan berada di kediaman mentornya, guru Asuma. Kau Sakura? Sudah tahu akan kemana dan siapa mentormu?" tanya Sai.

Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepala. "Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha dan dimentor oleh dokter Senju Tsunade" katanya mantap.

"Bagus. Sekarang yang harus kau perhatikan adalah kondisi tubuhmu. Kita belajar hanya sampai hari Jum'at. Tetapi mentormu bisa saja menyuruhmu belajar sampai hari Sabtu. Hari Minggu tidak diperkenankan untuk belajar karena itu hari untuk kita beristirahat dan bagi yang memiliki sponsor itu adalah hari untuk memberikan laporan mingguan. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit. Makanlah teratur, tidur yang cukup, lakukan olahraga ringan setiap pagi. Dan keperluan belajarmu ada disini Sakura, semuanya." Sai membuka loker Sakura yang belum diatur kode kuncinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa pulang buku pelajaran. Yang harus, **harus** Sakura, kau bawa pulang adalah ini, latihan soal yang akan dikumpulkan dan dievaluasi setiap hari Senin. Juga _essay_ mingguan dan rancangan _study_ untuk sponsor" Sai mengarahkan tangannya ketumpukan modul dengan sampul berlambangkan Konoha.

"Sebagai teman akan kuberikan tips penting. Tutup mulutmu selama enam jam disini. Tanyakan semua yang tidak kau mengerti hanya pada mentor dan pastikan lakukan apa yang sponsor minta. Kau punya sponsor Sakura? Atau dana pribadi seperti si Uzumaki?" Sai kembali menutup dan mempersilahkan Sakura mengatur kode untuk mengunci.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa dari Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi" entah mengapa Sakura terdengar gugup.

"Wah, mampu menarik perhatian si sulung, hebat juga kau Sakura" Sai tertawa pelan lalu menarik tangan Sakura sambil berbisik, "Semoga beruntung".

.

.

.

Sai benar, batin Sakura. Semua orang diam dan tenang. Memperhatikan penjelasan setiap guru yang menjelaskan dengan fokus dan serius. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Seharusnya ada yang bertanya karena ini proses belajar mengajar. Tetapi tidak disini. Mereka dituntut untuk langsung memahami dan mengerti dengan penjabaran singkat. Tujuan mereka disini hanya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan diterima di universitas tujuan. Berbeda saat bersama mentor yang _goals_ -nya adalah menjadi ahli dibidang yang mereka inginkan.

Semua menjadi serius, tidak terkecuali Naruto yang biasanya tidak dapat menutup mulutnya barang sejenak. Terlebih saat guru Kakashi, penanggung jawab kelas khusus mengumumkan bahwa saat tes masuk kelas khusus Sakura berada tepat dibawah pemuda Nara yang merupakan peringkat tertinggi. Sakura mampu menggeser peringkat Sasuke dalam nilai akademik tertulis. Dan tentu saja ini membuat Sasuke menjadi geram, geram terhadap dirinya sendiri dan bertekad akan menjadi lebih baik pada _try out_ minggu depan.

Saat makan siang pun tidak ada suara selain suara mulut yang mengunyah. Makanan yang dimakan Sakura tidak berbeda jenis dan masakannya. Hanya saja saat Sakura perhatikan, ia mendapatkan porsi yang lebih sedikit dari para lelaki. Diantara siswa tersebut, Sai mendapatkan porsi yang lebih sedikit. Pihak sekolah memang sengaja mengatur jumlah kalori yang masuk sesuai dengan jenis kelamin, berat badan, aktifitas dan umur mereka. _Smart and fit_ , itulah yang diharapkan dari mereka.

Jam dua siang kelas dibubarkan. Aura berat yang memenuhi ruangan kelas kini telah hilang. Sakura menarik napas dalam. "Huuaa… Capek sekali…" seseorang menyuarakan pikiran Sakura dengan lantang. Naruto tentu saja. Keceriaan dan cengiran khasnya kembali.

"Kau kemana hari ini Teme?" seru Naruto sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipundak Sasuke.

"Berisik Dobe!" Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Naruto cepat. Sakura terkesan dengan gerakkan Sasuke. Gerakkan orang yang tidak asing dengan seni beladiri.

"Jawab saja apa susahnya sih. Kalau searah kan kita bisa pergi bersama. Ck. Kalau kau Sakura?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit Konoha" jawab Sakura sambil membereskan latihan soal yang harus dia bawa dan kumpulkan minggu depan.

"Duh, itu sih berbeda jalur. Aku ke Timur dan kau ke Selatan" ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa yang berlebihan.

"Aku kesana" ucap Sasuke datar, "ke rumah sakit Konoha".

"Hua… Enaknya kalian bisa pergi bersama," erang Naruto, "Sasuke, izinkan Sakura mengikutimu ya, dia baru disini, berbaik hatilah!" desisnya keras.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan menggerakkan dagunya dengan gerakan 'ikuti aku'.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti langkah Sasuke. "Terimakasih" bisiknya namun masih dapat didengar oleh remaja pria itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura agak ragu untuk berangkat bersama dengan Sasuke. Kejadian kemarin siang masih segar diingatannya. Bagaimana pertanyaan Sasuke yang terkesan menyudutkan Sakura. Juga dirinya yang terpancing dan malah mengembalikan pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu sarkastik. Dirinya sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk. Dia hanya takut bungsu Uchiha berusaha mengetahui alasan utamanya ke Konoha. Takut Sasuke mengorek informasi yang berusaha mati-matian disembunyikannya.

Sebagai pewaris keluarga Uchiha, Sakura pikir Sasuke akan menaiki kendaraan pribadi. Namun nyatanya Sasuke menggunakan fasilitas umum. Mereka berdiri di halte bus menunggu bus dengan nomor 64 tujuan rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke membaca buku membuat Sakura enggan memulai percakapan dengannya. Tapi tak berapa lama ia memasukkan kembali bukunya kedalam tas dan menatap Sakura.

Sasuke itu sebenarnya merasa perkataan Sakura kemarin siang benar. Tidak adil baginya mempertanyakan kenapa Sakura menerima beasiswa. Setiap orang pasti akan menerima dengan senang hati bila ada yang menawarkan sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma. Sebaiknya dia percaya pada kakaknya, bahwa perempuan ini memang layak mendapatkan dana bantuan dari kakaknya.

"Siapa mentormu?" ucapnya tegas. Seperti bukan sebuah pertanyaan namun sebuah kewajiban untuk dijawab.

"Senju Tsunade" kata Sakura.

"Ah, dokter" gumam Sasuke rendah.

"Kalau Sasuke? Untuk apa ke rumah sakit? Bukankah tuan Orochimaru seorang pebisnis?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Vendor alat" jawab Sasuke singkat. Matanya kini menatap kendaraan yang melaju, memperhatiakn kalau-kalau bus yang mereka tunggu telah datang.

Saat bus datang Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura paksa dan mendorong tubuh gadis dengan rambut digerai itu menempel ke dinding sebelah kiri bus.

Sasuke sendiri berdiri menghadap tubuh Sakura dengan tangan tetap menahan lengan gadis itu. Sakura ingin protes tetapi ternyata Sasuke melakukan semua itu agar Sakura tidak berjejal dengan penumpang lain. "Apa bus menuju rumah sakit selalu seramai ini?" tanya Sakura frustasi.

"Apa kau berbicara sesuatu?" Sasuke setengah berteriak. Kondisi bus membuat pertanyaan Sakura tidak terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

Sakura menarik leher Sasuke kebawah. Membuat wajah Sasuke persis sejajar dengan wajah gadis itu. Sasuke tercekat. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada sedekat ini dengan seorang perempuan. Sakura menolehkan wajahnya kekanan, hingga mulutnya dekat dengan telinga kiri bungsu Uchiha.

"Apa bus menuju rumah sakit selalu seramai ini?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sasuke dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sakura yang menyeruak dipenciumannya. _Cherry_. Tanpa sadar dia mengendus rambut Sakura yang terlihat lembut.

"I, iya" Sasuke mengutuk suaranya yang bergetar.

"Setiap hari selama setahun aku harus berdesakkan seperti ini? Oh tidak…" Sakura mendesah ditelinga Sasuke yang mau tidak mau membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang.

Adik Itachi tersebut segera melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan berdiri tegap. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengerikan. Gadis yang masih memakai seragam itu sadar bahwa dia baru saja mengeluhkan sesuatu yang tidak penting bagi Sasuke. Merasa telah salah bicara Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras dan menundukkan pandangannya. Rasanya air matanya akan jatuh. Dia merasa bodoh. Kemarin ia baru saja secara tidak langsung membuat jarak diantara mereka. Sekarang dia pikir dia bisa dengan akrab berbicara apapun dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai" tukas Sasuke. Remaja itu langsung turun dan melangkah meninggalkan Sakura.

Ternyata jarak antara sekolah dan rumah sakit tidak begitu jauh. Yang jauh malah jarak dari gerbang utama rumah sakit ke kantor dokter Tsunade. Dan Sakura baru menyadari itu terasa jauh karena sedari tadi dia memutar jalan, mengelilingi hampir seperdelapan lapangan rumah sakit. Sasuke sendiri tidak Sakura ketahui keberadaannya. Terakhir melihatnya adalah saat masuk ke gerbang rumah sakit.

Tok Tok Tok.

Gadis itu mengetok pintu dengan gugup. Dilihatnya jam di layar ponselnya, pukul dua lebih empat puluh lima menit. Hampir jam tiga sore dan dia baru sampai. Ini hari pertama, ucapnya dalam hati, tidak akan dimarahi.

"Masuk!" suara nyaring wanita menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Permisi. Saya…"

"Haruno Sakura, anak perempuan yang harus aku didik, bla bla bla, terserahlah!" potong wanita cantik didepan Sakura.

Sakura menatap wanita berambut pirang yang diikat menjadi dua itu. Tsunade adalah wanita cantik bertubuh ideal dengan dada yang besar. Dari raut wajahnya sudah tergambar bahwa dia adalah wanita yang cerdas sekaligus tegas dalam bersikap.

"Begini, aku memaklumi keterlambatan di hari pertama tapi tidak di hari-hari berikutnya, mengerti?!" Sakura menganggu dalam, "dalam seminggu ini kau hanya perlu mengamati kegiatanku, baik di rumah sakit maupun di lab. Minggu berikutnya aku akan mengajari sesuai dengan silabus yang telah aku buat ini" ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah buku tebal kepada Sakura.

"Bertanyalah padaku apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku hanya memiliki satu peraturan, Sakura. 'Jujur'. Jadi hari ini aku akan mendengarkanmu menceritakan semuanya. Dirimu, keluargamu, rencanamu, niatanmu, seluruh alasanmu berada didepanku saat ini. Semuanya. Aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal bukan?! Bila kudapati suatu hari kau ternyata berlaku dan berkata tidak jujur kepadaku. Saat itu juga kau tidak boleh lagi menginjakkan kaki disini bahkan aku tidak akan sudi melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku mentormu Sakura. Ibu keduamu, sahabatmu dan orang pertama yang akan kau hubungi dalam keadaan darurat. Jadi duduklah dan mulai bicara!"

Sakura menelan _saliva-_ nya gugup. Tentu saja dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya berada di Konoha. Tapi dia tidak menyangka orang itu adalah mentor pribadinya. Dia juga tidak yakin apa dokter Tsunade akan mau membantunya dan menjaga rahasianya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk. Dan mulai bertutur pelan.

TBC

 **Author's note**

Hai hai. TGIF! Aku berusaha update secepatnya karena ingin segera menyelesaikan cerita ini. Secara pasti aku tidak tau ini akan mencapai berapa chapter sih. Tapi proposal tesis telah menunggu huhuhu ini aku baru saja pulang dari kampus. Besok sepertinya tidak akan update karena aku ada kelas sampai malam. Mohon dukungannya agar semuanya lancar ya. Terimakasih yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca karya pertamaku ini. Peluk satu-satu.


	4. Chapter 3

Tsunade tampak serius beripikir. Wanita berkuilt putih itu memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas berat. Nukan tidak mungkin apa yang Sakura katakan beberapa saat lalu adalah suatu kebenaran. Walau itu baru sebatas asumsi gadis itu saja tetap saja tidak dapat dibiarkan. Sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan urusan Tsunade. Tetapi atas nama moral dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikannya.

Dokter ahli saraf tersebut memanggil asistennya yang sedang duduk dilantai merapikan arsip-arsip di kabinet. Shizune segera menghampiri atasan cantiknya. Dilihatnya Tsunade sedang bertopang dagu dan masih memejamkan mata.

"Shizune, tolong cek kebenaran dari hal ini. Hubungi aku secepatnya saat kau menemukan sesuatu disana. Mungkin akan memakan waktu lama tapi berusalah sebaik mungkin".

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Minatory Scholarship**

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura menggerakkan jari-jarinya lincah diatas _keyboard_ laptop berwarna pink yang serasi dengan rambutnya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam tetapi nampaknya gadis itu masih belum menyelesaikan _essay_ minggu ini. Salahkan Hinata dan anak perempuan Yamanaka yang menyeretnya _hang out_. Ino Yamanaka adalah teman sekelas Hinata. Dia menjadi akrab dengan Sakura karena Hinata mengajak mereka jalan-jalan bersama. 'Kau harus membuka matamu kearah dunia Sakura, jangan hanya tenggelam dalam buku-buku tebal mengerikan itu!', suara Ino bahkan masih terdengar jelas dikepala Sakura.

Apa salahnya lebih suka dirumah ketimbang menghabiskan uang dan waktu hanya untuk segelas kopi yang bisa dibuatnya sendiri dirumah sih?! Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir anak-anak populer. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak memiliki teman sesama anak perempuan. Dari Hinata dia bisa belajar bagaimana menjadi wanita anggun, duduk dengan benar di restoran dan menyesap minuman saat dihadapan oranglain. Sedangkan dari Ino dia bisa belajar _fashion_ , mengurus rambut menjadi sesuai dengan bentuk wajah dan berpakaian yang pantas diwaktu serta _occasion_ yang sesuai.

"Masih belum selesai juga Sakura?" suara berat laki-laki membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepala.

Sudah sebulan lamanya semenjak Sakura menjadi murid resmi dokter Senju. Dan mulai saat itu lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis ini mengawasinya. Itachi Uchiha akan berada di flat Sakura tepat pukul delapan malam dan pulang dua jam setelahnya. Sakura sendiri sudah akan berada disana satu jam sebelum Itachi muncul. Membersihkan diri, makan malam dan rehat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai seorang pelajar di kelas khusus.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa tidak enak harus diawasi saat mengerjakan latihan soal dan _essay_. Namun kakak dari Sasuke itu bersikeras karena menurutnya memberikan _scholarship_ itu tidak hanya memberikan bantuan dana tetapi juga memberikan pengajaran dan pengawasan. Sakura akui keberadaan Itachi selain membuat dirinya fokus juga sangat membantu terlebih disaat ada persoalan yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan. Itachi juga akan dengan senang hati membantunya memahami teks-teks berbahasa asing tentang ilmu kedokteran.

"Ah, maaf Kak. Karena hari ini Minggu aku jadi seharian bermain bersama teman-teman dan baru mulai mengerjakannya saat Kakak datang," ucap Sakura, ia merasa sangat tidak enak telah membuat Itachi berada lebih lama disana. "Kakak silahkan pulang saja dan beristirahat. Aku janji aku akan menyelesaikannya dan segera tidur" lanjutnya.

Itachi melirik kearah jam tangan _wristwatch_ formal dengan tali kulit berwarna hitam miliknya. "Tidak mengapa Sakura. Kau lanjutkanlah. Toh, hari ini aku membawa mobil" jawab Itachi santai.

" _Well_ , baiklah kalau Kak Itachi berkata seperti itu," gadis itu kembali mengumpulkan fokusnya yang tadi sempat buyar.

Hanya ada suara lembut _air conditioner_ disana. Sakura terlalu larut dalam _essay_ -nya hingga tidak menyadari Itachi sudah tidak berada di sofa melainkan kini berada di dapur flatnya.

"Maaf aku menggunakan dapur dan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkasmu Sakura," ujar Itachi sambil membawa dua buah mug berisikan coklat panas, "ini minumlah. Supaya energimu kembali!" ia meletakkan mug berwarna merah disamping kanan Sakura.

"Terimakasih Kak. Padahal aku baru saja selesai," kata gadis itu sambil mematikan laptop.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan langsung pulang," Itachi mengaduk tas model _shoulder bag_ miliknya, mencari kunci mobil yang tadi ia letakkan disana.

"Eh, sayang sekali coklat panasnya kalau Kakak langsung pergi. Minumlah dulu setelah habis baru nanti Kakak pulang. Ya?" Sakura mengangkat mug merah dan menyesapnya. "Vanila!" pekik Sakura senang.

"Kau suka?" Itachi kembali duduk dan ikut meminum coklat panas buatannya tersebut.

"Hebat. Ini sangat enak. Pernah berpikiran untuk membuat sebuah kafe saja daripada bekerja di perusahan farmasi Kak?" ucap gadis merah muda itu, "tapi akan menyia-nyiakan otak sih ya" lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha. Waktu kecil Sasuke pernah mengatakan seharusnya aku menjadi juru masak karena aku memang suka memasak. Menurutku itu tidak buruk, tapi Ayah malah mengatakan itu adalah cita-cita yang konyol," Itachi mengangkat bahunya dan kembali meminum minumannya.

"Jadi Kakak menjadi _microbiologist_ adalah karena keinginan orangtua?"

"Tidak. Ayah ingin aku menjadi penerusnya menjadi salah satu CEO di perusahan grup Uchiha. Tapi aku tidak menyukai kelas bisnis dan lebih tertarik pada sains. Walau pada akhirnya aku tetap diberikan kepercayaan memegang perusahaan." Ujar pemimpin perusahaan farmasi itu sambil meringis.

Sakura mengaduk mugnya dengan kayumanis yang dijadikan Itachi sebagai _garnish_. "Tumben Kakak mengenakan tas kecil. Biasanya selalu membawa _briefcase,_ " gadis itu baru menyadari tidak ada Michael Kors hitam yang biasa dibawa Itachi.

"Hm… Hari ini kebetulan aku juga pergi bersama beberapa teman, jadi tidak perlu membawa file, kertas atau buku," mata Itachi terlihat berkilat.

Sakura baru memperhatikan penampilan Itachi hari ini. Itachi tidak mengenakan _blazer_ ataupun jas, hari ini ia benar-benar tampak kasual. Itachi mengkombinasikan kaos putih bergaris-garis hitam dan _trousers_ berwarna abu-abu muda. Seketika Sakura merasa sangat jelek. Dia hanya menggunakan piyama lengan panjang berbahan katun berwarna _orange_ pudar karena terlalu sering dicuci. Sakura mencatat dalam hati untuk membeli banyak kaos untuk tidur yang layak karena tampaknya setiap malam dia harus dilihat si sulung Uchiha.

"Hm, kencan ya Kak? Dengan Kak Izumi?" meski Sakura tahu Itachi mempunyai kekasih tetapi tidak sekalipun dia pernah berjumpa dengannya. Pasti wanita yang sangat cantik, ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Izumi? Ah, tidak. Aku bilang beberapa teman Sakura. Teman laki-laki kok," Sakura dapat melihat raut wajah Itachi tampak tidak nyaman membicarakan hal pribadinya. Tapi Sakura harus mencoba lebih keras untuk dapat menjadi akrab dengan Itachi.

"Benarkah? Tapi Kak Itachi seperti bukan jenis orang yang memiliki banyak teman lho. Penampilan memang bisa menipu ya…" Sakura berkata riang, dia berusaha keras agar suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar alami.

"Ah, memang tidak banyak. Hanya itu-itu saja," jawab Itachi. Dulu saat ia di umur seperti Sakura, ia sudah berada di semester akhir kuliah strata pertama. Tentu saja temannya sedikit, Sakura membatin.

"Oh, yang hari ini bertemu itu teman semasa kuliah?" pelan-pelan Sakura, jangan sampai kau terdengar seperti orang yang ingin tahu kisah pribadi oranglain, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Bukan," Itachi menjawab cepat, "sudah semakin larut Sakura. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Kita harus beristirahat, besok Senin".

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya. Memutar kunci mobil di jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dan menyampirkan tas dibahu sebelah kiri. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh tiga puluh malam. Sakura ikut berdiri dan mengantarkan Itachi ke depan pintu flatnya. Sebelum laki-laki itu melangkah keluar ia berbalik menghadap Sakura. Mata dengan iris sewarna jelaga menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedih? Menyesal? Kecewa? Sakura menebak-nebak.

"Yang terpenting adalah jangan sampai berteman dengan seseorang yang jahat, Sakura. Selamat malam," Itachi memasang senyum tertahan. Menyisakan perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam dada Sakura.

.

.

.

Ponsel yang berada disaku jas Sakura bergetar. Terpaksa gadis tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangan teman pirangnya. Hari ini Ino tampak cantik dengan rambut yang diikat seperti Ariana Grande, penyanyi idolanya. Sakura memastikan lagi nama yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan singkat. Uchiha Itachi. Tidak biasanya. Selama ini Itachi selalu menelponnya bila ada sesuatu. Terlebih isinya meminta Sakura untuk menunggu sebentar di gerbang sekolah sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini.

"Ino, kau pergilah ke halte bus duluan. Aku harus menunggu Kak Itachi sebentar," ujar Sakura.

Ino menggeleng pelan, membuat kuncirnya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. "Hinata mengantarkan si pirang bodoh ke tempat mentornya. Dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkan aku karena sponsormu? Tidak Sakura. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai berbicara dengannya lalu kita akan pergi ke halte bersama. Itu keputusanku!" seru Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hahaha baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan protes kalau kau telat tiba di rumah ya!" Sakura menggeleng heran. Naruto disebutnya sebagai pirang bodoh, bukankah rambutnya juga berwarna pirang?!

"Tidak akan! Siapa yang akan protes bila bisa melihat wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi?!" Ino tertawa seraya kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura ringan.

Sudah lima menit berlalu tapi mobil Itachi belum tampak sama sekali. Itachi tidak pernah telat dan sangat membenci orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri gerbang sekolah tapi tidak ada satu mobil pun yang lewat. Hanya ada perempuan dengan rambut berhelaian coklat panjang yang tergerai dengan indah. _Dress_ dengan model _warp_ berwarna hijau tosca melilit pinggangnya yang ramping dengan sempurna. Ketika ia tepat berada di depan gerbang sekolah, Sakura dapat melihat tahi lalat dibawah mata sebelah kanan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik. Wanita itu berjalan perlahan. Dan berhenti tepat setengah meter dari tempat Sakura dan Ino berdiri.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" ucapnya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Sa, saya Haruno Sakura…" jawab Sakura pelan. Entah mengapa dia merasa tertekan dengan tatapan tajam wanita didepannya.

Wanita tadi melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati Sakura. Suara sepatu _peep toe_ berwarna _nude_ yang dipakainya terdengar seperti dihentakkan. Dengan kasar ia mencengkram wajah gadis remaja itu. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menekan keras pipi Sakura.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau nona?!" Ino berteriak kencang dan mencoba menarik tangan wanita itu menjauh dari Sakura. Tetapi justru tangan Inolah yang ditepis wanita tersebut. Membuat Ino mengaduh kesakitan. Melihat itu Sakura mengayunkan kaki kanannya mencoba menjatuhkan wanita yang menyerangnya dengan serangan tepat di bagian kaki. Sakura terkejut karena wanita itu dengan refleks mundur kebelakang dan melempar wajah Sakura yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang pandai beladiri, Sakura. Lagipula, dengan jadwal kegiatanmu sekarang, dapat kupastikan kau hanya bisa latihan sebentar sebelum bersiap berangkat ke sekolah," ujarnya tepat sasaran.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin mengatakan berhentilah mengganggu I-ta-chi-ku!"

Kini Sakura yakin bahwa wanita didepannya adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Izumi. Mereka satu marga. Mungkin masih sepupu jauh, Sakura tidak begitu yakin. Seperti yang telah Sakura duga sebelumnya. Izumi pastilah wanita yang cantik dan cerdas. Dapat membuat seorang Itachi menyerahkan hatinya pastilah buakn wanita sembarangan.

"Aku tahu dia setiap malam selalu dan selalu saja ada bersamamu bukan? Di flat kecilmu? Sejak kau datang kemari Itachi tidak pernah lagi menemuiku. Dia tidak pernah lagi ada waktu untukku!" Izumi terlihat hampir menangis. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan emosinya.

"Anu Kak Izumi… Aku tidak pernah…"

"Sudahlah. Toh, tadi malam semuanya sudah berakhir," Izumi memotong penjelasan Sakura dengan perkataan yang ambigu.

"Berakhir? Maksud Kakak?!" Sakura mengernyit, tidak paham dengan makna perkataan Izumi.

"Hari Minggu kemarin aku mengajaknya kencan. Tapi dia berkata tidak bisa karena harus bertemu dengan temannya yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku mengubahnya jadi makan malam romantis. Aku tahu jadwalnya setiap hari. Dan di malam hari ia harus mengawasimu. Aku percaya dia berada di flat yang kau tempati sampai jam sepuluh malam setiap malamnya. Jadi aku mengubahnya kembali, menjadi kencan menonton _midnight movie_ di bioskop. Tapi sampai filmnya dimulaipun dia tidak datang! Aku menunggunya tapi dia tetap tidak datang! Aku pulang dan mengiriminya pesan bahwa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami!" Izumi menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisan yang ingin keluar.

"Tapi tadi Kak Izumi kan yang mengirimiku pesan melalui ponsel Kak Itachi? Jadi kalian sudah bertemu?" Sakura bertanya pelan. Bila mereka sudah bertemu kemungkinan Itachi sudah berusaha baikan dengan Izumi, itulah yang Sakura harapkan.

"Ya, tadi pagi kami bertemu. Aku memintanya memilih. Kau ataukah diriku. Tebak dia berkata apa huh Sakura?" Izumi memicingkan matanya, Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Dia berkata bahwa Sakura bukanlah pilihan. Dia harus menjaga Sakura dan itu mutlak!" Izumi mendengus keras setelah mengatakannya. "Cih, aku tidak tahu sejauh mana yang sudah kau berikan pada Itachi, jalang kecil. Tapi remaja sepertimu hanya akan tumbuh sebagai sampah!"

Sakura tidak melihatnya. Izumi dengan cepat melakukan tendangan pisau kaki. Ujung hak sepatu Izumi sudah berada didepan hidung Sakura. Ino hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hati melihat kaki Uchiha Izumi ditahan oleh seorang Uchiha lain.

"Sasuke! Sedang apa kau disini?" Izumi menarik kakinya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ini sekolahku Izumi. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu sedang apa kau hah? Membuat keributan di gerbang sekolah!" ujar Sasuke lalu mendecih pelan, "Syukurlah penjaga sekolah sedang ke toilet! Kalau dia ada disini sekarang kau sudah dilaporkannya ke pihak berwajib Izumi!"

Sakura tercengang. Bukan karena ia baru saja ditolong oleh adik dari Itachi. Tetapi fakta bahwa Sasuke bisa berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya membuatnya sadar bahwa seseorang seperti Sasuke bisa terbuka bila sudah nyaman dengan seseorang.

"Dan kau! Mengapa tidak menemui mentormu hah?" Sasuke membentak Sakura yang masih kaku.

"Hei pantat ayam! Jangan seenaknya memarahi Sakura ya! Wanita ini yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang kami tau!" Ino berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu menarik Sakura menjauh.

"A, aku permisi. Mentorku sudah menunggu." Ucap Sakura sambil berlalu.

Sasuke menatap kekasih Kakaknya yang sedang menyisirkan tangan di rambut panjangnya. Sambil menghela napas Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Izumi. "Ikut aku Izumi. Jelaskan dengan baik atau kau tidak akan bisa memakai sepatu berhak tinggi lagi!" geramnya.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Bel flat Sakura berbunyi. Baru jam tujuh tiga puluh, Itachi tidak pernah datang secepat ini. Dia selalu tepat waktu. Tidak pernah terlalu cepat atau lambat. Sakura mengambil _cardigan_ panjang dan memakainya diatas gaun tidur _baby doll._ Sebelum membuka pintu Sakura sudah memutuskan dalam hati. Dia akan meminta Itachi untuk tidak lagi mengawasinya secara langsung seperti ini. Dia bisa hanya memantau Sakura lewat panggilan telepon atau _video call_. Tidak perlu sampai datang. Dia menolak tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha untuk menghindari hal-hal seperti kecemburuan Izumi, demi Tuhan!

Sakura membukakan pintu flatnya dengan enggan. Dia hanya membuka sedikit celah di pintu dan mengeluarkan kepalanya sebagian.

"Kalau kau membuka pintu hanya sebesar itu bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk, bodoh?!"

Emerald Sakura membesar. Bukan Itachi yang datang melainkan Sasuke. Mengapa dia repot-repot kemari? Menceramahinya tentang jangan mengganggu hubungan Itachi dan Izumi? Oh tidak sudah cukup dia berurusan dengan Uchiha hari ini. Sasuke mendorong pintu yang ditahan Sakura dengan keras.

"Sopanlah sedikit dengan orang yang bertamu!" bentaknya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Dihadapannya Sasuke sedang mengamatinya dari atas hingga bawah tubuhnya.

"He, jadi seperti ini penampilanmu menyambut Kakakku jika ia kesini? Pantas saja Izumi marah." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa _cardigan_ yang ia pasang tidak sempurna menutupi tubuhnya. Akibatnya bahunya masih terlihat dan tentu saja gaun tidurnya tercetak jelas ditubuhnya. Dibawah gaun satin tersebut bahkan Sakura tidak memakai bra.

"Tuntu saja tidak! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Sasuke! Kau lihat aku membuka pintu dengan kecil dan hanya melongokkan kepalaku tadi? Kalau Kak Itachi yang datang aku akan segera menyuruhnya pulang! Aku tidak ingin Izumi mejadi lebih salah paham lagi!" seru Sakura sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan _cardigan_ hitamnya.

Sasuke duduk dikarpet lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku yang berada di ransel biru tua miliknya dan meletakkannya diatas mejaj. Tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang mengomel, mempertanyakan alasan mengapa bungsu Uchiha itu berada disana.

"Aku tidak ingin berada disini Sakura. Tapi ini perintah Itachi, lebih tepat sebagai permohonannya," ujar Sasuke. Ia sudah mulai mencorat-coret buku dihadapannya. Mengerjakan tugas yang juga Sakura miliki.

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap ada disini dan seenaknya memakai mejaku untuk belajar, Sasuke?! Jangan abaikan aku dan jawablah!" Sakura benar-benar geram dengan tingkah seenaknya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Itachi memintaku…" Sasuke masih tetap terfokus pada bukunya.

"Kau bisa menolaknya!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ibuku mengancamku. Selamatkan hubungan Itachi dan Izumi atau uang sakuku melayang!" kali ini ia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Sakura yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sulit mendapatkan bus kalau kau pulang nanti!" Sakura berusaha mengusir Sasuke.

"Aku membawa mobil…" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Kau masih lima belas tahun. Tidak boleh mengendarai mobil!" Sakura kembali menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aku akan pulang jam sepuluh Sakura. Tidak ada pemeriksaan surat izin mengemudi pada jam-jam itu…" Sasuke sudah mengerjakan separuh soal pilihan ganda yang ada.

"Haruno Sakura! Mulailah kerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu atau aku akan semakin malam pulang dari tempatmu!" kini Sasuke menaikkan suaranya. Kesal karena sedari tadi gadis merah jambu itu tidak mau diam dan membiarkannya mengerjakan soal dengan tenang. "Atau kau sebenarnya mengharapkan Kakakku lah yang datang dan mengawasimu huh?! Aku juga tidak sudi berada disini, mengerti?! Jadi diamlah dan kerjakan saja tugasmu!"

Sasuke tidak mengerti akan Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Sakura secara akademik tertulis bahkan lebih baik dari Sasuke. Buat apa mengawasinya agar belajar bahkan sampai meminta dirinya menggantikan?! Sasuke melihat Sakura akhirnya duduk diseberangnya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Membuka bukunya dan mulai mengerjakan dengan tenang.

Sakura memang mengharapkan Itachi setidaknya datang malam ini. Setidaknya sebelum ia meminta Itachi tidak usah datang lagi, dia akan bertanya pada Itachi apa maksud perkataannya pada Izumi. Tapi dia belum siap untuk mengkonfrontasi Itachi. Tidak, tidak sekarang.

TBC

 **Author's note**

Selamat hari Senin semua… Terimakasih pada semua yang telah mendukungku yaa… Aku harap kalian suka chapter ini… Chapter depan akan masuk ke perkembangan hubungan SasuSaku… Aku tidak sabar membuatnya hihihi


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Menarik layar laptopnya kebawah tapi tidak sampai menutupnya. Dipandanginya wajah gadis dengan rambut berwaran unik yang tampak sedang kesulitan didepannya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Sepertinya ada soal yang tidak dimengertinya, namun kepenggahan dirinya membuatnya tidak sudi harus meminta bantuan Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuat suara mengganggu itu Sakura? Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi menulis _essay_ disini, kau tau?!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar, "Apa ada soal yang tidak bisa kau jawab?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku hanya tidak ingat tentang materi sudut polarisasi…" gumam Sakura pelan, malu dengan fakta bahwa dia lemah di optika fisis.

"Polarisasi? Karena apa? Hamburan pemutaran bidang getar ya?" Sasuke mencoba mengintip soal milik Sakura. Setiap anak mendapatkan soal yang berbeda. Mencegah mereka hanya menyalin jawaban dari temannya.

"Kau tidak tahu caranya? Katanya kau ini pintar. Jadi zat optik aktif dapat memutar bidang getar sejauh sudut _theta_ dengan _theta_ sama dengan _alpha_ tetapan dikali konsentrasi larutan dikali lagi dengan panjang kolom larutan yang dilalui sinar. Jika belum ada nilai konsentrasi larutan, kau cari dulu. Jangan terfokus karena itu fisika. Gabungkan dengan pelajaran kimia juga!" Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu kok! Aku hanya mengatakan aku lupa, bukan tidak tahu!" jawab Sakura dengan nada menantang.

Sepertinya Sasuke akan mengalami malam-malam yang panjang bersama gadis keluarga Haruno.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Minatory Scholarship**

 **Chapter 4**

Sakura melepaskan sarung tangan _nitrile_ biru yang dikenakannya saat mengikuti mentornya, dokter Tsunade, memeriksa beberapa pasien hari ini. Sarung tangan yang dipakainya sebenarnya lebih tepat jika dikenakan saat berada di lab. Mengingat bagian jari-jarinya bertekstur supaya tidak licin ketika memegang objek seperti tabung reaksi dan lainnya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, gadis itu alergi pada protein _latex_ sehingga harus memakai yang _latex free_.

Tsunade baru masuk ke ruangannya. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera mandi lalu pulang ke rumah. Dokter cantik itu menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Apakah lebih baik mengatakan pada Sakura disini atau dia ajak saja Sakura makan malam bersama sebelum pulang dan membicarakannya di restoran nanti? Lebih baik begitu saja, putus Tsunade dalam hati.

"Sakura, kau jangan langsung pulang. Tunggulah aku. Aku mau membersihkan diri sebentar," ucapnya tegas.

"Baik, dokter," Sakura juga ingin membersihkan diri. Tapi dia tidak enak jika harus menggunakan kamar mandi pribadi milik Senju Tsunade Tidak sopan, begitulah pandangannya.

Tsunade membawa Sakura makan malam di sebuah rumah makan dipinggiran kota. Rumah makan yang terlihat sederhana namun berkelas. Didepan pintu masuk Sakura disambut dengan ramah oleh beberapa pelayan wanita bersanggul tinggi. Tsunade mendapatkan ruangan _private_ berupa _gazebo_ tepat disebelah kolam ikan koi yang indah dengan lampu taman yang temaram. Suasana nyaman dan romantis tercipta selain karena suara gemericik air kolam juga karena bunga _bougainvillea_ ungu yang menutupi sebagian atap dan dinding _gazebo_ tersebut.

"Silahkan pesan apapun Sakura. Tapi jangan membuatku bangkrut!" ujar Tsunade setelah mengucapkan pesanannya. _Shrimp cocktail_ sebagai hidangan pembuka. Salmon panggang saus lemon lengkap dengan karbohidrat nasi merah serta brokoli kukus sebagai hidangan utama. Tubuh indah Tsunade tidak akan bisa dia dapatkan tanpa memperhatikan apa yang masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Aku pesan yang sama seperti anda saja," ucap Sakura riang.

"Baiklah satu lagi yang seperti ku tapi untuknya tanpa _chenin blanc_. Sebagai gantinya dia _sparking water_ saja. Dan berikan kami dua _apple pie_ untuk penutup," kata dokter itu kepada pelayan yang segera mencatat dan mengulang pesanan mereka sekali lagi.

"Saya pernah mendengar bahwa daging ikan yang berwana merah muda cocok dengan anggur merah. Tapi yang anda pesan tadi, bukankah itu anggur putih dokter?!" Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan dengan mentornya.

"Aku bukan orang yang peduli cocok atau tidak cocoknya suatu anggur dengan apa yang aku makan Sakura. Aku memesan jenis anggur tersebut karena aku suka. Semudah itu," Tsunade tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Tapi ya itu juga karena salmon yang kita pesan menggunakan saus lemon, kupikir akan nikmat jika minumannya _chenin blanc_ yang memiliki aroma _citrus_ ," Tsunade melanjutkan.

"Dokter Tsunade, maaf jika aku terkesan lancang. Tapi kemungkinan ada yang ingin anda bicarakan bukan? Sampai membawa saya makan malam ke tempat seperti ini," akhirnya Sakura menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku ingin memberitahumu di rumah sakit tapi aku benar-benar lelah dan perlu asupan energi terlebih dahulu. Tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Akan ku katakan setelah aku meminum _wine_ pesananku," ujar wanita berambut pirang itu tenang.

"Apakah ini mengenai apa yang saya katakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan anda, dokter?" ucap Sakura cemas.

Tsunade tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak didiknya. Dia mengangkat gelas _wine_ yang baru disajikan. Tangannya mengapit _stem_ gelas dengan anggun dan mulai memutar-mutar gelas. Sengaja ia memilih _body wine light_ karena tidak ingin memasukkan terlalu banyak alkohol kedalam tubuhnya malam ini. Dia masih harus menyetir pulang ke rumah setelah makan malam. Tsunade menyesap sedikit anggur putih tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja.

"Aku sudah mengecek dugaanmu Sakura. Kurasa, kau benar dalam beberapa hal," ucap Tsunade menggantung.

"Tapi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mendesak. Sungguh dia ingin agar Tsunade menceritakan semuanya sekalian saja. Jangan membuatnya penasaran seperti ini.

"Aku meminta Shizune untuk melihat aktifitas Uchiha Itachi selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Dalam dua tahun yang lalu, dia memang sering sekali bepergian ke daerah Suna, tempat asalmu. Tapi, Shizune tidak menemukan bukti bahwa dia mengenal Sasori, kakak sepupumu yang mati karena overdosis itu, Sakura," Tsunade menghela napas lelah.

"Kau bersikeras berkata melihat Itachi pada acara pemakaman Sasori. Tapi itu pun tidak ada bukti otentik. Tidak ada foto, tidak ada nama Uchiha Itachi tertulis di buku tamu, tidak ada apapun. Memang mengherankan Itachi mau memberikan _scholarship_ pada dirimu. Bahkan dia menanggung segala biaya hidupmu," lanjut Senju Tsunade pelan.

"Oh Sakura, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Jangan menangis Sakura. Bukankah kau berjanji menjadi wanita yang kuat? Angkat wajahmu Sakura. Aku akan mengatakan fakta yang sedikit mengejutkan. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu berharap tapi bukan berarti kemungkinan Itachi terlibat dalam kematian Sasori adalah nol," kalimat terakhir Tsunade membuat Sakura tersentak. Dia tidak mengira Tsunade benar-benar akan menyelidiki prasangka buruk Sakura.

Bukan tidak tahu berterimakasih. Tapi Sakura tidak mudah mempercayai begitu saja seseorang yang berkata akan memberikan sesuatu tanpa ada imbalan apa-apa. Ketika Itachi datang menemuinya dan berkata akan memberikan beasiswa dan dana untuk _living cost_ selama ia bersekolah Sakura sangat terkejut. Ini bukan yang pertama kali ia bertemu Itachi, begitulah menurut Sakura. Walau Itachi berkata mungkin Sakura melihat orang lain yang mirip dirinya, Sakura sangat yakin bahwa Itachi ada acara dipemakaman Sasori saat itu.

Ada terlalu banyak kejanggalan. Meski kakak sepupunya itu tidak berteman dengan seorang Uchiha pun tapi mengapa Itachi datang kepemakamannya? Sasori meninggal karena obat dan Itachi adalah seorang _microbiologist_ yang memimpin seubah perusahaan farmasi. Beberapa bulan setelah kematian Sasori, Itachi datang menemui Sakura seolah ingin meringankan beban hidupnya dengan memberikan beasiswa. Padahal tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura mengajukan proposal pengajuan beasiswa kepada pihak manapun. Dia menginginkan kebenaran. Kejujuran. Kalaupun Itachi tidak terlibat, dia ingin membuktikannya. Bahwa Itachi memang memberikan beasiswa karena kamampuannya. Bukan karena merasa bersalah karena kematian Sasori, apapun hubungan Itachi dan Sasori yang tidak Sakura ketahui.

"Kau memberikan salinan kondisi medis Sasori yang kau _copy_ dari pihak forensik kepadaku. Dan juga memberikan laporan yang kau buat sendiri melalui pengamatanmu," kata Tsunade dengan tangan menopang wajah ayunya.

"Benar dokter. Dan aku yakin jika kita memeriksa otak Sasori, maka tidak akan kita temukan bekas kecanduan ataupun penggunaan obat-obatan terlarang disana! Aku yakin!" seru Sakura untuk kedua kalinya dihadapan Tsunade.

"Baiklah Sakura tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan mengatakan ini sebagai dokter saraf. Aku sangat terkesan dengan laporanmu. Dan aku juga tidak melihat adanya kekeliruan dalam laporanmu. Dengan keyakinanmu bahwa Sasori bersih, menurutku hanya ada satu hal yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mati seperti itu. Sebuah tanaman _baneberry_ putih yang mempunyai _cardiogenic toxins_ …"

" _Doll's eye_?" Sakura baru menyadari hal ini, "mungkin kah?"

"Ya, ada di Konoha. Tepatnya di taman belakang kuil Uchiha yang memiliki iklim seperti di Amerika Utara. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan…" kata Tsunade sambil mengambil udang dari gelas _cocktail_ dan mengunyahnya cepat.

Sakura tidak pernah ingin berpikir Itachi sebagai penjahat. Tapi fakta yang baru saja diungkapkan mentornya mau tidak mau membuatnya kembali berpikir bahwa prasangkanya bisa jadi benar. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan Sakura. Rasanya ingin menangis. Tidak tahan menahan gelombang emosi yang melanda dirinya. Akhirnya keluar juga cairan bening dari kedua emerald indahnya. Dengan rencana yang sudah tersusun lebih sistematis di sel abu-abu otaknya. Kini Sakura bertekad akan mengetahui kebenaran dibalik kematian kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggerutu sebal. Sudah lima belas menit ia berdiri didepan flat Haruno Sakura. Tetapi gadis itu belum muncul juga. Dia ingin menelepon atau mengirimkan pesan kepada Sakura tetapi dia baru sadar bahwa dia tidak mempunyai nomor ponselnya. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai satu pun ID sosial media milik Sakura. Ingin meminta kepada Naruto atau Itachi tapi harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi membuatnya hanya berjalan bolak-balik dari ujung ke ujung lorong teras lantai tiga tempat flas Sakura berada.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa kau lupa aku akan mengawasimu dari jam delapan malam sampai jam sepuluh hah?" omel Sasuke saat melihat sekelebat rambut berwarna merah muda pudar keluar dari elevator.

Sakura benar-benar lupa. Pembiacaraannya dengan dokter Tsunade membuat Sakura lupa akan segala hal. Tugas dan si bungsu Uchiha ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Tidak terasa air mata Sakura kembali turun. Dia belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha manapun saat ini. Dia belum memantapkan hatinya. Menata perasaannya.

Sasuke yang kaget melihat reaksi Sakura langsung gelagapan. Dia tidak menyangka bendatkkannya akan membuat Sakura menangis semudah ini. Biasanya Sakura akan balas membentaknya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih kasar.

"Sakura kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Apa terjadi sesuatu dijalan tadi?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dia tidak tega melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat sedih dan seolah akan hancur. Sakura yang diperlakukan manis oleh Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap dingin padanya semakin membuat Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hei, tidak ada apa-apa ok? Ada aku disini dan kau tidak perlu khawatir," Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukkannya. Remaja itu mengelus lembut mahkota merah muda Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi Sasuke mengambil tas Sakura. Membuka dan mencari kunci flat serta membukanya segera. Dia membawa Sakura yang masih sesegukkan masuk. Mendudukkan Sakura di sofa dan memberinya air mineral.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah dahulu sampai kau merasa lebih tenang," ucap Sasuke yang kini duduk disamping gadis yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah tersebut. Sasuke sendiri sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju kaos dan celana _jeans_ hitam.

Sakura masih menangis, dadanya naik turun tapi tangisannya tidak bersuara. Hanya air matanya yang keluar deras. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sasuke kembali menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukkannya. Tubuh Sasuke bersandar sebagian di sofa sedangkan tubuh Sakura tenggelam sempurna dalam kungkungan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini terlihat begitu rapuh. Diusapnya punggung Sakura lembut. Dengan gerakkan pelan ia menimang kepala Sakura didalam pelukkannya. Tangannya kini mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan. Dan entah sejak kapan bibirnya menciumi pucuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Sakura, kau mau membersihkan dirimu dulu sebelum istirahat?" ujar Sasuke setelah gadis itu tenang.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala dan bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya diatas meja. Sudah hampir setengah jam namun Sakura tidak keluar-keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Sasuke sendiri sudah menyelesaikan sebagian besar tugasnya. Remaja pria itu segera berdiri dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Sakura! Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja didalam sana?" serunya dengan nada khawatir yang tidak dapat ia tutupi.

"Iya… Sasuke…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke bersyukur Sakura masih menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku… bisa kau ambilkan handuk? Aku lupa membawanya…" ucap Sakura, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Ya ampun. Aku pikir kau kenapa-napa didalam sana! Ternyata kau tidak keluar karena lupa handukmu!? _Unbelievable_ Sakura, _unbelievable_!" ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat lega mengetahui Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Su, sudahlah! Cepat ambilkan handuk merah di beranda luar kamar tidurku atau aku akan keluar tanpa memakai apapun!" tukas Sakura nyaring.

"Ya, ya Sakura, keluarlah sekarang juga kalau kau berani…" Sasuke tertawa sembari berjalan menuju kamar tidur gadis itu.

"Ini! Cepat keluar dari sana atau kau akan masuk angin," ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan handuk ditangan Sakura yang menjulur dari pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke kembali ke meja dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang hampir selesai. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa Sakura belum mengerjakan satu soal pun. Sebentar lagi pukul sepuluh malam. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan buku soal milik Sakura dan mengerjalan soal-soal pilihan ganda yang ada disana.

"Sedang apa kau Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sudah memakai piyama panda yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, "aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku sendiri. Kau tuan selesaikan saja bagian tugasmu" ucap Sakura dan mengambil bukunya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan. Istirahat saja dan aku akan menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan begitu aku akan cepat pulang," Sasuke mengamati mata bengkak Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa pulang sekarang bila kau mau. Aku akan mulai mengerjakannya. Kau tenang saja. Pasti selesai sebelum tengah malam!" kata Sakura optimis. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan perubahan suasana hati Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Tadi ia menangis seolah dunia akan kiamat besok. Dan lihatlah gadis itu sekarang, bersiul sambil mengerjakan tugasnya riang. Pura-pura riang. Sasuke mendesah panjang.

"Dengar Sakura. Jika kau sakit aku yang akan repot. Jadi pergilah istirahat sana. Aku tidak akan mengerjakan tugasmu. Nanti sebelum subuh menjelang, kau akan kubangunkan, jadi kau bisa mengerjakannya saat sudah kembali fit. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caramu membangunkanku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Mengguncang tubuhmu? Dan bila kau tidak bangun juga akan kusiram dengan air dingin dari kulkas!?" ucap Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Kau akan menginap disini?" jerit Sakura.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa. Kau mempunyai selimut lebih kan?" ujar Sasuke santai.

"Tidak Sasuke. Kau pulanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan istirahat dengan cukup walau harus mengerjakan tugas ini dahulu sebelumnya. Aku yakin akan cepat selesai…" tolak gadis itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan melalukan apa-apa kepadamu Sakura. Asal kau tahu saja aku tidak tertarik!" ucap Sasuke tegas, "sekarang pergilah tidur atau aku yang akan mengangkatmu paksa!" kata remaja itu, tanpa bisa dibantah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun jam tiga pagi. Dia berjanji akan membangunkan Sakura, tapi sepertinya gadis itu sudah terbangun lebih dulu. Sasuke mendengar suara gaduh di dapur. Dia mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi dan menemukan gadis berambut searna gulali itu sedang menyeduh sesuatu.

"Sakura…" suara khas remaja laki-laki memanggil nama gadis itu serak akibat baru bangun dari tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun. Mau teh?" ujar Sakura riang. Kali ini tidak dibuat-buat.

"Hm…" Sasuke menarik kursi di _pantry_ dan duduk sembari menunggu Sakura menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Aku terbangun satu jam yang lalu dan sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Sudah kubilang tidak usah membantu tapi kau malah menjawab sebagian besar soal fisika milikku," omel Sakura.

"Sama-sama…"

"Aku tidak berterimakasih Sasuke!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Ini memang urusanku, tapi kenapa kau menangis begitu sedihnya tadi malam?" tanya Sasuke setelah meminum setengah isi mug berisi teh yang Sakura berikan.

"Itu…" Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak yakin pertanyaan Sasuke itu bisa ia jawab dengan baik dan memuaskan.

"Huft… tidak mengapa jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Ada rasa sedih yang tidak ia mengerti ketika Sakura tidak ingin terbuka kepadanya.

"Bukan tidak ingin, hanya saja. Aku bingung harus menceritakan apa," tutur Sakura, "begini, kau merasa bahwa orang ini sangat baik kepadamu. Tapi kau juga menemukan fakta bahwa dia kemungkinan telah jahat kepada orang yang kau pedulikan. Kau pasti menjadi bingung. Apakah dia sebenarnya orang yang baik atau orang yang jahat. Bukan begitu Sasuke?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir. Alisnya bertaut dan menatap Sakura intens. "Orang yang menyakiti orang yang kau pedulikan adalah termasuk orang yang menyakitimu walaupun dia baik terhadapmu. Begitulah menurutku Sakura," Sasuke kembali menyuruput teh nya, "Tapi, mengenai jahat atau baik seseorang, kau tidak bisa menilainya begitu saja. Dalam diri seseorang ada kebaikan dan ada pula kejahatan. Tidak ada orang yang baik sepenuhnya ataupun jahat sepenuhnya" ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah ingin menangis lagi sih?!" Sasuke mengahmpiri Sakura dengan panik.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang remaja pria itu. Sasuke dapat merasakan hangatnya air mata Sakura membasahi bajunya lagi. Sasuke membalas pelukkan Sakura dan menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Kau aman. Jangan menangis lagi kumohon…" ujarnya lembut.

Sakura berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Membuat dadanya naik turun tidak teratur. Matanya terasa berat akibat menangis dan kurang tidur.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" ujar Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Sakura pun mengangguk. Sasuke memapah gadis itu menuju tempat tidurnya. Membaringkan Sakura dan menyelimutinya. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm…"

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata sudah hampir terpejam.

"Ya, pagi ini aku masih harus masuk sekolah Sakura…"

"Kita. Aku juga harus masuk sekolah!" bantahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Terserah. Kalau kau masih menangis aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke sekolah. Aku akan menguncimu di flat!" ancam Sasuke sambil terus mengelus rambut panjang Sakura.

"Dingin…" ucap Sakura gemetaran.

"Pendingin ruangannya sudah aku matikan. Apa kau perlu tambahan selimut?" Sasuke memeriksa suhu tubuh Sakura. Menempelkan tangannya di dahi gadis itu. Tidak demam. Syukurlah dia tidak masuk angin, Sasuke membatin.

"Tolong peluk aku sampai aku tertidur Sasuke…" ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke menegang. Memang benar dia sedari tadi sudah memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Tapi itu semua untuk menenangkannya yang sedang menangis.

"Kumohon…" ujar Sakura. Wangi tubuh Sasuke sungguh menenangkannya. Tangan Sasuke yang hangat membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Dia hanya ingin tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang. Melupakan masalahnya sejenak dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Huft… Baiklah…" akhirnya Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidur _queen_ milik Sakura. Memeluk tubuh gadis itu dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia pun ikut terlelap.

TBC

 **Author's Note**

Hallo… Terimakasih karena telah membaca cerita pertamaku ini ya. Semoga kalian suka dan terus mendukungku.

Aku sangat suka tidur dalam pelukkan seseorang seperti Sakura. Selain nyaman juga memberikan rasa aman. Sini aku peluk satu-satu yang udah mau mampir repot-repot membaca dan memberikan review kepadaku…. Hug hug hug/


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Hangat. Dan berat…? Gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur itu menggerakkan pandangan matanya ke kiri tubuhnya. Seorang remaja pria memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dengkuran halus dan hangatnya deru napas lelaki itu menerpa perut langsing Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidur bersama Uchiha Sasuke?! Jerit gadis itu dalam hati.

Tunggu. Ini tidak mungkin. Ucap Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Mengakibatkan ranjang tersebut bergoyang dan membangunkan sang bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"Ah. Pagi. Jam berapa sekarang?" sapanya santai kepada gadis yang memelototkan matanya seolah iris hijau miliknya masih bisa lebih membesar lagi. Tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Sakura, Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan melihat jam yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

"Masih jam lima pagi Sakura. Kau mau kembali tidur atau langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah?" ujar Sasuke sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang masih berada disamping tubuh Sakura.

Sakura tidak dapat merespon dengan baik kejadian ini. Wajah Sasuke baru bangun tidur sangat polos dan tampan. Bulu matanya yang lentik saat memejamkan mata menambah pesona tersendiri. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Dia berusaha mengingat kejadi tadi malam. Ingatan Sakura cukup kuat. Dia ingat dengan bodohnya meminta Sasuke menemani dan memeluknya sampai ia tertidur. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu Haruno Sakura?! Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm…" Sakura membersihkan kerongkongannya agar tidak bergetar saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "aku terbiasa bangun jam lima dan berolahraga sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Kau mau langsung pulang?" ujarnya Gugup.

"Oh… mau berolahraga bersama di ranjang Sakura?" goda Sasuke yang membuka kedua bola matanya dan tersenyum luar biasa seksi.

"Uchiha bodoh!"

Pagi itu Sasuke menerima serangan langsung _krav maga_.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Minatory Scholarship**

 **Chapter 5**

"Ayolah Sakura… Tolong atur agar hari Minggu ini aku bisa berkenalan dengan Shimura…" gadis berambut pirang merengek kepada gadis berambut merah muda. Keduanya terlihat sedang menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolah.

" _Pig_ , sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu. _He told me he doesn't interested in any relationship right now_ … Tidak sampai kami lulus tahun depan," Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh anak pemilik toko bunga itu.

Sakura tidak bisa mengerti Ino. Dia cantik dan populer. Walau tidak terlalu pintar tetapi Ino memiliki tubuh yang proporsional dan wajah bak _barbie_. Dia bisa mengencani pria manapun yang ia mau. Baik teman seangkatan atau senior di sekolah mereka, maupun anak dari sekolah lain. Kenapa harus menyukai anak dengan senyum aneh seperti Sai sih? Gerutu Sakura. Sai itu walaupun seorang _artist_ tetapi dia bukan orang yang memiliki semacam perasaan emosi menggebu seperti Naruto. Bagi Sai berpacaran seperti yang Naruto lakukan hanya membuat tidak fokus belajar dan mengejar masa depan. Kebalikkannya Naruto beragumen bahwa memiliki pacar membuatnya waras dan bersemangat dalam menjalani hari-hari yang melelahkan.

Sakura sendiri tidak pernah memiliki pacar. Selama ini bukannya tidak ada yang memintanya menjadi kekasih. Hanya saja dia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang dia sukai. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menyukai atau bahkan mencintai seseorang. Sasori, kakak sepupunya, pernah berkata bahwa kau akan tahu saat kau merasakannya. Menurut Ino, debaran jantung dan perasaan seolah ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut saat kau melihatnya atau memikirkannya adalah tanda bahwa kau menyukainya. Meski sejak hari itu, hari dimana Sasuke pertama kali menginap di flatnya, hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi semakin akrab, tetapi Sakura tidak merasakan seperti apa yang Ino katakan. Sakura tidak pernah merasakan seperti ada kepompong yang terbuka dan isinya terbang di usus duabelas jari serta usus besarnya.

"Ayolah Sakura… Kau mau aku mati sebelum menikah hah?" ucap Ino tidak masuk akal.

"Kau terlalu jauh Ino. Memang kau yakin hanya ingin Sai yang menjadi pengantin priamu?" Sakura mendelik tak percaya.

"Ck. Sudahlah. Kau memang tidak mengerti perasaan sahabat wanitamu ini. Biarlah rasa cintaku aku pendam sendiri. Biar kekagumanku kepadanya aku simpan sampai mati…" Ino berjongkok dan berpura-pura menangis.

"Sialan kau _pig_! Bangun dari sana! Kau membuatku malu!" Sakura menarik tubuh Ino dengan paksa. Tenaga Sakura yang besar dengan mudah membuat gadis pirang itu berdiri. Tapi Ino tidak menyerah, dia meraung seperti anak kecil. Membuat semua orang yang berada di halte melirik kearah dua gadis tersebut.

"Hentikan babi gendut! Baik baik aku akan berbicara pada Sai!" ucap Sakura sambil menahan malu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari orang-orang yang berada disana, terlebih bisik-bisik yang ditujukan kepada mereka.

"Bagus! Besok berikanlah tiket ini kepada Shimura! Aku tahu dia suka seni jadi aku sudah memesan tiga tiket masuk untuk kita!" ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan dua lembar tiket kepada Sakura.

Sakura membaca tiket yang diberikan oleh sahabat pirangnya, _Abstract Expressionism_. Kalau ini sih Sakura yakin Sai pasti akan berkata iya. Ino benar-benar wanita yang mengerikan. Bisa mengetahui dengan tepat apa kelemahan dari pria yang diincarnya. Dia bahkan sudah membeli tiket ini sebelumnya. Jelas bahwa dia sangat yakin dapat membuat Sakura membantunya.

"Jangan lupa ya _forehead_! Kau memang yang terbaik!" serunya sambil mengecup pipi gadis pink dan berlari masuk ke bus menuju arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura… Sakura…" berkali-kali Sasuke memanggil nama gadis yang memakai piyama bermotif sapi didepannya, tetapi yang dipanggil seperti tidak berada disana. Pikiran Sakura melayang entah kemana. Malam ini dia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat seperti biasa.

Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati gadis itu. Meniup telinga sebelah kanan gadis itu dengan tiupan keras.

"Sasuke! Kau mengagetkanku!" ujarnya sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali bodoh! Melamun begitu memangnya tugasmu sudah selesai?!" Sasuke mengambil tumpukkan kertas dihadapan Sakura. Ternyata gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan semua soal dan _essay_ miliknya. "Kalau sudah selesai seharusnya kau bilang. Aku kan jadi bisa pulang cepat…" kemudian Sasuke memasukkan barang-barang miliknya kedalam tas ransel.

Sakura memperhatikan lelaki dihadapannya. Sasuke masih menggunakan baju seragam. "Kau belum pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Hari ini pelajaran dari tuan Orochimaru sangat banyak, jadi aku langsung pergi ke sini. Bolak-balik jika harus pulang dulu ke rumah dulu," jelas Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan kau juga belum sempat makan malam?!" ujar Sakura curiga.

"Hm…" jawab Sasuke yang Sakura artikan sebagai jawaban iya.

"Kau menasehatiku agar jangan sampai jatuh sakit karena akan membuatmu repot. Sekarang kau malah _skip_ makan malammu. Kau mau membuatku repot dengan jatuh sakit hah? Makanlah dulu disini…" omel Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan!" gumam Sasuke tetapi masih dapat didengar gadis itu.

"Biar! Menyebalkan atau apapun juga, yang penting kau makan dulu."

Sakura segera ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Dia memang tidak bisa memasak masakan dengan resep yang rumit. Tapi kalau hanya _spaghetti_ napolitan sih tentu saja Sakura bisa.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Kehadiran Sasuke dibelakang tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu terkejut.

" _Gezz,_ Sasuke! _You make my heart skip a beat, you idiot_!" Sakura mengelus dadanya. Sepertinya ehadiran Sasuke tidak baik terhadap kesehatan jantung Sakura.

" _Spaghetti_?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat isi panci yang sedang Sakura rebus.

"Hm! Kau tidak suka?"

"Tambahkan tomat yang banyak kedalam sausnya. Aku suka tomat. Dan tuna saja, kau punya tuna kaleng?" ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan kembali daging asap yang sudah Sakura siapkan kedalam kulkas.

"Tidak suka daging ya…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Suka. Tapi aku lebih suka tuna," Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, "tolong bawakan kesini bila sudah matang Sakura!" teriaknya. Membuat Sakura merasa bagaikan pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Dia memang mendapatkan beasiswa dari Uchiha. Tapi bukan berarti kemudian dia menjadi pesuruh kan?! Gerutu gadis itu dalam hati.

"Dengar. Kau yang memaksaku untuk makan sebelum pulang. Berarti kau juga yang harus bertanggungjawab untuk membayar _taxi-_ ku!" kata Sasuke sebelum menyuapkan pasta ke mulutnya.

"Hah? Biasanya kau kan membawa mobil. Kenapa sekarang harus naik taksi?" ujar Sakura cemberut sebelum menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin membawa mobil ke sekolah, itu dilarang. Kemudian sepulang sekolah Sasuke langsung menuju tempat mentornya, Orochimaru, dan setelah itu langsung ke tempat Sakura. Tidak sempat mandi, makan juga membawa kendaraan.

"Kau bisa naik MRT Sasuke. Jangan manja!" ucap Sakura sarkastik. Jangan mentang-mentang kaya raya lalu tidak mau memakai _mass rapid transport_. Menggunakan transportasi umum menurut Sakura adalah cara kita turut mengurangi kemacetan dan polusi. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau bisa membeli mobil. Jika tidak terlalu mendesak, pakai saja transportasi umum.

"Aku tidak manja. MRT kearah rumahku berhenti beroperasi lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu… tepat saat ini dan kembali jalan pada jam enam pagi," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Hah?" Sakura menganga. Kediaman Uchiha berada pada stasiun pemberhentian terakhir. Naik taksi dengan tambahan tarif tengah malam akan membuatnya tidak bisa belanja sampai bulan depan. Uang saku bulan ini sudah dipakainya sebagian besar untuk membeli baju tidur baru dan buku-buku medis.

"Atau aku bisa kembali menginap disini. Baju seragamku akan kau cuci malam ini. Besok pagi pasti sudah kering. Kau punya baju kaos yang agak besar kan? Untuk kupakai tidur…" tutur Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mencuci seragammu? Kau kan bisa mencucinya sendiri!" Sakura benar-benar merasa Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai pelayan sekarang. Seenaknya memerintahkan ini itu. Tapi Sakura tidak menolak niatan Sasuke untuk menginap.

Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin ini akan menjadi kali ke empat bagi remaja pria berambut _chicken butt_ menghabiskan malamnya disana. Meski mereka tidak pernah lagi tidur satu ranjang. Terkadang mereka tertidur di karpet saat menonton sebuah film lawas di laptop atau saat membaca buku. Yang paling membuat Sakura geram adalah saat Sasuke tertidur di ranjang Sakura dan terpaksa Sakuralah yang tidur di sofa. Walau paginya Sasuke langsung meminta maaf. Jarang sekali melihat bungsu Uchiha itu merasa menyesal seperti itu memang.

"Kau yang membuatku ketinggalan kereta Sakura. Kau yang harus bertanggungjawab… Ini. Cuci piring sana. Ambilkan handuk bersih dan baju kaos yang besar, yang bergambar Iron man. Aku akan ganti baju, cuci muka dan sikat gigi sekarang," perintah Sasuke mutlak.

Siapa yang mencuci baju malam-malam begini selain diriku? Gerutu Sakura sembari menjemur baju seragam Sasuke dan pakaian-pakaian miliknya. Sekalian saja cuci pakaian kotorku yang lain. Begitulah pikir Sakura saat memasukkan baju kemeja sekolah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah beres melakukan semua tugas yang diperintahkan, Sakura mendekati remaja pria yang sedang membaca buku tersebut.

"Kau mau tidur di sofa ini atau di kasur?" tanyanya datar.

"Disini saja," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Sakura kemudian duduk disebelah Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke refleks menyentuh rambut Sakura. Dia membelai helaian merah muda itu dengan lembut. Sesekali ia akan mengendus wangi sampo yang keluar dari kepala Sakura sebelum jatuh tertidur. Inilah yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu. Saat Sasuke memainkan rambutnya, Sasuke akan lebih terbuka kepadanya. Kesempatan yang bagus baginya untuk menggali informasi tentang keluarga Uchiha. Terlebih lagi. Uchiha Itachi.

Sejauh ini Sakura telah mendapatkan gambaran umum tentang keadaan keluarganya. Juga sebagian tentang hirarki grup Uchiha. Berapa banyak perusahaan yang mereka miliki. Berapa banyak anak usaha yang kira-kira akan Sasuke kelola. Situs keluarga Uchiha. Kebanyakan informasi yang ia dapatkan adalah mengenai bisnis yang dijalankan keluarga itu. Tapi untuk sampai kebagian informasi yang besifat pribadi, Sakura belum berhasil mencari celah untuk menanyakannya.

" _Nee_ Sasuke…"

"Hm…" jika biasanya 'hm' khas adik satu-satunya Itachi ini ketus dan dingin, saat dia merasa rileks 'hm' yang ia keluarkan menjadi terdengar manis dan menyenangkan.

"Kau lahir di bulan Juli tanggal dua puluh tiga kan? Apa nanti akan ada perayaan ulangtahun khusus untukmu?" Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kakinya membuat sentuhan kecil di kaki laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau memberi hadiah untukku?" jawab Sasuke sambil mengulung ujung rambut Sakura pada jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu!" seru Sakura riang.

"Tapi dikeluarga Uchiha tidak ada perayaan semacam itu. Kami tidak merayakan hari kelahiran Sakura…" jawab Sasuke pelan.

"He… Kalau begitu aku yang akan merayakannya untukmu nanti…" ucap Sakura mantap.

"Benarkah? Kau mau? Bersamaku? Berdua saja?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakkan tangannya.

"Ya. Kenapa tidak? Aku akan membuatkan untukmu kue ulang tahun yang enak!" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis…" kata Sasuke datar.

"Hm… Kalau begitu kita akan pergi jalan-jalan saja, ke manapun kau inginkan…" Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju, "Kalau Kak Itachi? Kapan dia berulangtahun?" lanjut Sakura.

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kak Itachi?" nada suara Sasuke kini berubah dingin. Dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Sakura hanya boleh melakukan hal spesial seperti merayakan hari lahir hanya bersamanya.

"Dia adalah sponsorku Sasuke. Setidaknya saat dia berulangtahun, aku akan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan sopan santun?" entah mengapa tangan Sakura terulur dengan sendirinya ke arah Sasuke. Mengelus wajah putih dan bersih dengan netra gelap yang begitu kontras. Tampan, pikirnya.

"Kak Itachi lahir sembilan Juni, enam tahun sebelum kelahiranku. Tapi kami tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun. Perayaan _anniversary_ pernikahan saja yang biasanya menjadi tradisi keluarga Uchiha," matanya terpejam, menikmati belaian dari tangan lembut Sakura, "oleh karena itu Kak Izumi juga hanya merayakan hari jadi saat mereka resmi sebagai pasangan kekasih pada tanggal sembilan September…" tutur Sasuke semakin lama dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

"Kau sudah sangat lelah. Tidurlah. Selamat malam," kepala Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke, gadis itu mengecup pipi sebelah kanan Sasuke ringan.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersadar. Dia tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya. Pikirannya kosong. Apa-apaan tadi? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sebodoh itu. Mencium pipi Sasuke sebagai ucapan selamat malam? Apa dia sudah gila? Sasuke sendiri sama terkejutnya. Namun ia lebih cepat mengendalikan diri. Dia bingung harus bagaimana membalas perlakuan Sakura. Ditariknya wajah Sakura. Kemudian dia putuskan untuk membalas kecupan Sakura di pipi.

"Selamat malam…" bisik Sasuke, "Sebelum aku lupa. Hari Minggu ini. Apa kau sibuk? Mau pergi pergi bersamaku?" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang sangat sulit Sakura baca ekspresinya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Berharap kewarasannya kembali hadir. "Aku sangat ingin pergi bersamamu Sasuke. Tapi aku sudah mempunyai janji untuk menemani Ino…" ungkap Sakura jujur.

"Ah, gadis Yamanaka itu. Baiklah lain kali saja. Selamat tidur Sakura…" ucap Sasuke sebelum menarik selimut.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura menuju tempat tidurnya. Entah mengapa dada Sakura terasa sakit. Menolak ajakan Sasuke seperti ini. Dia sungguh sangat ingin pergi bersama Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi rasanya, dia sangat kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tampak begitu anggun dengan _lace dress_ biru dan _pumps_ putih yang serasi dengan tas tangan _Anna Sui_ yang digenggamnya. Model _halter dress_ dengan panjang diatas lulut dan rambut _messy bun_ membuatnya tanpak segar dan manis. Disampingnya Shimura Sai terlihat begitu tampan dengan _suit_ biru dongker.

"Sai, Sakura, sedang apa kalian disini?" pemuda dengan _Italian_ _suit_ yang _mismatch_ , jas sebiru bola matanya dan celana dengan warna _khaki,_ merangkul Sai dari belakang.

"Kami akan mengepel lantai gedung ini, Naruto. Kau? Tugasmu membersihkan toilet bukan?" jawab Sai dengan nada sarkastik dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Rupanya Naruto tidak sendirian. Dibelakangnya dengan malu-malu Hinata menyapa Sakura. Kekasih Naruto itu begitu cantik dengan _full skirt dress_ bermotif bunga-bunga lili.

"Hentikan pertengkaran tidak berguna kalian itu Naruto, Sai! Tidak bisakah kita menikmati pameran seni yang mahal ini dengan ketenangan? Walau aku tidak mengerti dimana letak bagusnya ini…" Sakura menarik tangan Sai dari Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata memeluk tangan kekasihnya erat. Baru bertemu sebentar mereka sudah hampir bergulat di lantai. Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya, gerutu Sakura.

"Wah… Aku tidak tahu bahwa Yamanaka memotong rambutnya dan mewarnainya menjadi warna hitam Sakura," suara _baritone_ yang begitu Sakura kenal menyapanya. Sasuke menatap genggaman tangan Sai dan wajah Sakura bergantian.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Hari ini dia sangat tampan dengan jenis _suit_ yang sama seperti Naruto namun dengan tambahan rompi didalamnya. Penampilan Sasuke saat ini seperti pria di halaman depan majalah bisnis internasional. Berkelas tetapi sekaligus mengeluarkan aura misterius yang seksi.

" _Teme_! Kebetulan sekali. Kupikir kau orang yang tidak suka acara semacam ini…" seru Naruto, "Lupakan, kau pasti mendapatkan undangan dari Deidara yang mengadakan pameran seni ini dan terpaksa datang mewakili keluargamu sama sepertiku kan? Oh, teman senasib…" kali ini Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan tidak elit.

"Hentikan Naruto! Kau membuat Hinata mempertanyakan seksualitasmu kau tau?" ujar Sai sambil tertawa.

"Aku permisi. Kalian lanjutkanlah, hm, apa ini istilahnya? Ah, _double date,_ kalian…" Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Naruto dan berjalan melewati mereka.

Sasuke merasa sangat kesal. Dia marah. Marah sekali. Berani-beraninya Sakura membohonginya. Sudah ada janji dengan Ino? _Bullshit!_ Menciumnya kemudian bergandengan dengan laki-laki lain? Dasar wanita murahan, makinya dalam hati. Seharusnya dia menyadari hal itu sejak awal. Bukankah saat Sakura pertama kali masuk sekolah dan bertemu Sai, gadis itu langsung berlari memeluk pria itu. Tapi yang membuatnya paling marah adalah fakta bahwa dia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda kepada gadis itu. Perasaan yang ternyata hanya dia sendiri yang merasakannya. Sedangkan gadis itu, dia…

"Sasuke tunggu!" Sakura mengejarnya dengan napas tengah-enggah, "Ini tidak seperti yang…"

"Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan?" potong Sasuke, "Kau pikir kau tau apa yang kupikirkan Sakura?"

"Sasuke dengarkan aku kumohon. Aku bisa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Aku dan Sai…" Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia berlari kepada pria itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa harus menjelaskan semuanya. Yang dia yakini sekarang adalah dia harus mengejar Sasuke segera.

"Sakura. Aku rasa satu-satunya yang salah paham disini adalah dirimu. Menjelaskan apa Sakura? Kenapa aku membutuhkan penjelasanmu? Ah, kau ingin menjelaskan mengapa kau dan Sai hari ini bisa bersama?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Benar. Aku dan Sai tidak memiliki hubungan khusus apapun. Dia…" tutur Sakura tidak sabar.

"Sakura. Cukup. Tidak perlu membuang energi begitu. Penjelasanmu tidak ada gunanya untukku Sakura. Aku tidak peduli kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan Shimura, atau bahkan dengan lelaki manapun di dunia ini. Itu bukan urusanku. Ah, mungkin kau pikir, diantara kita ada 'sesuatu'?! Sakura. Aku tegaskan padamu. Kita, bukan siapa-siapa…" Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan memunggungi gadis itu.

Sakura harap dirinya salah. Dia pikir memang ada sesuatu diantara dirinya dan Sasuke. Dia merasakan perasaan nyaman dan ingin bersama Sasuke. Tapi saat ini yang dia rasakan diperutnya bukanlah kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Ini lebih seperti pisau yang menancap tajam.

TBC

 **Author's note**

Hallo semua… terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview tulisanku. Maaf kalau masih belum bagus dan banyak kesalahan. Mohon maklumi ya… aku baru belajar… huhuhu

Untuk bumbu ItaSaku akan muncul tapi mungkin dibeberapa chapter kedepan, mungkin… hehehe


	7. Chapter 6

Gadis bersurai merah jambu memandangi ponselnya. Sebuah pesan elektronik dibacanya dengan khidmat. Yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut tidak lain adalah Senju Tsunade. Seorang dokter spesialis saraf dan sekaligus mentor jadi gadis remaja itu. Beberapa kali dia membaca ulang apa yang telah Tsunade kirimkan kepadanya.

 _Sakura, aku dan Shizune sudah berusaha mengecek lebih lanjut mengenai perihal kematian Sasori, kakak sepupumu. Sejauh ini yang kami dapatkan mengenai kematiannya yang disinyalir dikarenakan overdosis, aku rasa hal itu tidak benar, sebagai dokter aku bisa pastikan hal ini. Tetapi mengenai pemakaian obat-obatan terlarang, dia menggunakannya Sakura. Maaf aku harus memberitahumu tentang hal ini tidak secara langsung sayang. Aku sungguh minta maaf._

 _Namun, seperti yang telah aku beritahukan kepadamu sebelumnya, kemungkinan adanya keterlibatan Itachi terhadap kematian Sasori kini menjadi sangat besar. Kematian karena racun doll's eyes sudah bisa kupastikan. Keberadaan doll's eyes di telaga kuil Uchiha juga sudah kami konfirmasi. Shizune sendiri yang menjamin hal itu. Tetapi Sakura, lagi-lagi kami menemukan kebuntuan. Shizune dan aku bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Tetapi saat Shizune berada di lab farmasi Uchiha, dia tidak menemukan data apapun mengenai kegiatan mengekstrak buah terlebih doll's eyes. Mengekstrak doll's eyes tidak mungkin bisa tanpa lab yang canggih. Dan sudah pasti akan tercatat di data base. Hanya itu yang dapat kuberitahukan kepadamu. Jaga dirimu Sakura. Selamat berlibur. Selamat hari Minggu._

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Minatory Scholarship**

 **Chapter 6**

"Sakura aku mohon maafkan aku…" entah mengapa semua orang suka sekali meminta maaf kepada Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Begitu juga _barbie_ pirang yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah mengakibatkan Sasuke salah paham atas kejadian di pameran seni. Dia pikir setelah itu Sasuke tidak akan datang ke flatnya lagi. Tapi remaja seumuran dirinya itu tetap datang dan mengawasinya. Tapi tanpa suara, bahkan tanpa gumaman khas miliknya. Tanpa perintah yang biasanya diberikan kepada Sakura. Jam delapan malam dia datang dan jam sepuluh malam dia pergi. Tidak peduli Sakura sudah selesai atau belum.

Bukannya Sakura tidak menjelaskan kepada Sasuke. Sakura menjelaskannya dengan rinci. Bahwa hubungannya dengan Sai adalah seorang teman. Awal mula dia bertemu dengan Sai si pelukis di Suna. Saat dia dipaksa oleh almarhum kakak sepupunya, Sasori, membelikan sebuah lukisan alam yang sangat indah disebuah pameran lukisan. Lalu kemudian dia juga menceritakan bagaimana Yamanaka Ino yang tergila-gila kepada si pemilik senyum aneh. Ino sudah berusaha berulang kali mengajak Sai bicara tetapi tidak pernah memiliki waktu yang tepat. Sai anak kelas khusus, dia harus bertemu mentor sepulang sekolah, berbeda dengan Ino yang anak kelas reguler. Bagaimana Ino akhirnya meminta bantuan Sakura agar Sai dan Ino bisa bertemu dan mengobrol lebih lama.

Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak mengindahkan apapun perkataan Sakura. Sakura tidak yakin Sasuke bahkan mendengarkan dirinya. Tidak ada lagi elusan pada rambutnya. Tidak ada lahi pelukkan. Bahkan saat Sakura pura-pura menangis karena Sasuke bersikap masa bodoh bungsu Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Sasuke kini benar-benar acuh tak acuh kepada dirinya. Pada hari kedua Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kini Sakura menutup mulutnya bila pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berada didekatnya. Sakura hanya membukakan pintu. Dia bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun kepada Sasuke. Kenapa harus aku yang seolah mengejar pemuda itu sih? Begitulah pikirnya. Bila Sasuke ingin mereka tidak saling berbicara, maka itulah yang akan Sakura berikan.

"Ya ampun Ino kau ini bicara apa?!" ucap Sakura sambil sesekali melihat jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Swatch dengan _strap_ berbahan _rubber_ berwarna merah begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sudah sepuluh menit bus yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.

"Gara-gara aku datang terlambat hubunganmu dan Sasuke jadi…"

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa Ino. Dia terjebak bersamaku karena dia diberikan tugas oleh Itachi agar mengawasiku. Hanya itu." Walaupun itu yang diucapkan oleh Sakura, namun hatinya terasa sakit. Mereka memang hanyalah sebatas oranglain. Bahkan bukan teman. "Aku duluan ya _pig_. Berhenti merasa bersalah atau akan kupukul wajah cantikmu itu! _Bye bye_ …" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Kini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal konyol seperti perasaan dan hormon remaja, fokus dan fokus saja kepada pelajaran yang akan aku terima dari dokter Tsunade, gumam Sakura dalam hati. Gadis dengan seragam Konoha International School itu menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dirinya mencoba menemukan ketenangan dengan memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Sakura memutuskan selepas mentoring akan makan _anmitsu_ di restoran Jepang dekat rumah sakit. Mungkin es krim, agar-agar, pasta kacang merah dan buah persik serta ceri bisa mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong.

Haruno Sakura sangat gugup. Dia benar-benar berada disini. Didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ini baru jam enam pagi. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang bertamu pada diwaktu sepagi ini. Mungkin ini adalah tindakan bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Dia berubah pikiran. Dia mencoba untuk berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Namun pintu gerbang sudah dibuka dan seseorang telah menyapanya. Terlalu cepat untuk sampai digerbang utama bagi pelayan rumah Uchiha. Bukan berlari. Pelayan ini memang sedang menyirami tanaman disana dan seseorang kemudian membunyikan bel.

"Pagi. Anda ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan heran. Wanita paruh baya itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Merasa sangat heran dengan kedatangan seorang gadis muda pagi-pagi sekali.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, ehm, mencari Sasuke…" ucap Sakura sambil meremas ujung roknya.

Sakura tidak akan berada disini andai saja tadi malam Sasuke datang ke flatnya seperti biasa. Sakura tidak akan berada disini andai saja ketika dia menelpon, pria itu mengangkat teleponnya. Dia ingin menghubungi Itachi tetapi khawatir akan membuat kedua bersaudara itu menjadi ribut lantaran dirinya. Naruto tidak dapat ia percaya. Dia terlalu pro terhadap Itachi. Tentu saja pewaris Uzumaki itu akan membeberkan semuanya kepada Itachi dengan senang hati. Dia akan mengadu bahwa Sasuke tidak menjalankan tugas mengawasi Sakura dengan baik. Tidak dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak akan berada disini jika saja malam tadi dia tidak pergi untuk membeli _anmitsu_ lagi. Setelah gadis itu rasa Sasuke tidak akan datang karena sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Dia pergi ke toko serba ada untuk membeli _anmitsu_ kalengan. Di jalan menuju pulang ke flatnya, dia melihat, diseberang jalan, sosok seperti Sasuke. Tetapi pria yang dia lihat tidak sendirian. Dia berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat yang diikat menyamping. Sakura sangat yakin itu bukan Izumi. Gadis itu lebih pendek dari Izumi. Mereka terlihat akrab dan beberapa kali gadis itu memeluk lengan pria yang tampak seperti Sasuke.

Seharusnya Sakura tidak berada disini. Tetapi semalaman dia tidak dapat tidur. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa air matanya terus keluar tanpa henti. Rasanya sangat sakit. Melihat orang yang kau sukai bergandengan dengan oranglain. Rasanya sangat sakit. Saat dia mengabaikanmu tetapi dia begitu lancar berbicara dengan gadis lain. Rasanya sangat sakit. Panggilan telepon darimu tidak diacuhkan karena dia sedang bersama dengan wanita yang bahkan engkau tidak tahu siapa identitasnya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Menyadari bahwa seharusnya kau tidak merasa sesakit ini.

"Tuan muda Sasuke sepertinya masih tidur nona. Tadi malam ia pulang sangat larut, biasanya kalau pulang larut tuan muda tidak akan keluar kamar sebelum jam delapan," tutur pelayan itu sambil memperhatikan penampilan gadis didepannya.

Sakura selalu berpenampilan menarik. Dia tidak suka jika seorang kutu buku seperti dirinya dianggap tidak mengerti bagaimana harus berpakaian. Pandangan umum bahwa wanita yang menyukai buku ketimbang tas tidak berlaku bagi dirinya. Sakura selalu berusaha terlihat modis dan cerdas secara bersamaan. Seperti kali ini. Dia menggunakan rok _skeater_ pendek berbahan sifon berwarna biru tua dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah muda. Dengan cantik dia mengkombinasikannya dengan atasan berupa blus _suplice_ putih dengan garis leher V rendah yang semakin membuat lehernya terlihat jenjang. Disempurnakan dengan sepatu _loafer_ biru tua dan ransel kecil yang berwarna senada.

"Ah, anda sepertinya sudah ada janji dengan tuan muda Sasuke untuk pergi ya? Kalau begitu langsung saja masuk ke kamar tuan muda, nona…" ujar pelayan tersebut sambil mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Wanita itu mengira dengan penampilan Sakura yang luar biasa, pastilah mereka sudah berencana untuk pergi kencan di hari Minggu. Lagipula tidak pernah ada gadis yang datang mencari Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya gadis yang keluar masuk kediaman Uchiha adalah kekasih dari Itachi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan muda. Ada teman anda sudah datang…" kata pelayan tersebut didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan ' _Sasuke's territory'._

"Masuk saja! Tidak dikunci!" teriak suara yang begitu Sakura rindukan. Sudah lama gadis tersebut tidak mendengar gelombang longitudinal merambat melalui udara yang keluar dari mulut sang bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Itu adalah kamar yang luas. Diseberang tempat tidur berukuran _king_ tempat Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidur dengan ditutupi selimut hingga kepala terdapat pintu geser berupa kaca yang menuju beranda. Disebelahnya ada _buffet_ panjang berdesain minimalis yang dilengkapi televisi dan beberapa buku. Pintu kecil yang Sakura yakin adalah pintu kamar mandi. Juga terdapat lemari pakaian besar yang memiliki model sama dengan temppat tidur dan _buffet_. Nakas dikeduabelah sisi tempat tidur dengan lampu meja yang modern.

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk datang berkunjung _dobe_!" Sasuke menggeram dibalik selimutnya.

"Ah, aku bukan Naruto…" ucap Sakura gugup. Dia masih berdiri didepan pintu, terlalu takut untuk masuk terlalu jauh kedalam kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke kenal betul suara tersebut. Dia membuka selimutnya dan menatatap kedalam bola mata Sakura tak percaya. _Onyx_ hitamnya bertabrakan dengan _emerald_ hijau Sakura.

"Sakura…" akhirnya bibirnya mengucapkan nama itu lagi dengan keras.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu pagi Minggumu. Aku…" Sakura menarik-narik ujung roknya. Dia benar-benar gugup. Masih menyesali mengapa kakinya melangkah tanpa ragu ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Tutup pintunya Sakura!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ba, baik. Aku akan pergi…" Sakura berbalik dan hendak segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dia sudah mengira kedatangannya tidak akan disambut dengan baik. Sudah dapat ia duga bahwa dia akan segera diusir oleh adik Itachi tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi. Aku memintamu menutup pintunya, bodoh!" kini Sasuke sudah duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol di ponsel yang tadi berada diatas nakas.

"Baik…" Sakura menutup pintu kamar Sasuke pelan. Dia masih belum berani beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Hah… Dasar. Kalau ini mengenai tadi malam. Aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat menghubungimu. Ponselku kehabisan baterai. Kau tidak perlu sampai datang kemari. Ah, kau tidak melapor pada Itachi kan?" Sasuke memijat pelipisnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya.

"Tidak…" Sakura menundukkan pandangannya. Dipandanginya kaus kaki pendek yang ia pakai. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk dia menggerak-gerakkan kedua jempol kakinya.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk. Tadi malam aku…"

"Sibuk menghabiskan malam minggu dengan seorang gadis?!" potong Sakura masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Air matanya sudah siap tumpah sekarang.

"Hah?" Sasuke berdiri. Ia kini berjalan mendekati Sakura. Pria dengan baju kaos oblong dan celana _boxer_ tersebut kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Sakura.

"Aku melihatmu tadi malam. Dengan gadis berambut coklat panjang…" kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan isak tangis didalam suaranya.

"Maksudmu Shion?" Sasuke yang sedang berkacak pinggang memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat wajah gadis didepannya.

"Jadi namanya Shion…" gumam Sakura pelan namun cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Iya namanya Shion. Sebentar, kau melihat kami?" Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura. Kini Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas meski masih terhalang rambut disana-sini. "Kau pergi keluar semalam itu? Sendirian? Kau gila hah? Jika terjadi apa-apa di jalan kau bisa apa Sakura?" Sasuke mencengkram wajah Sakura semakin kuat membuat sang gadis meringis kesakitan.

Tapi Sakura membuat tendangan dalam dengan sempurna. Memutar tangan Sasuke dengan cepat dan dalam waktu sekejap Sasuke telah terjatuh diatas karpet kamarnya dengan suara dentuman halus. "Ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini…" jawab gadis yang telah duduk diatas perut rata Sasuke.

"Kau menghindariku selama seminggu ini. Tidak pernah menyahut ketika aku berbicara. Tapi dengan Shion, kau terlihat bercanda dan berbicara dengan akrabnya. Saling menyentuh tangan masing-masing saat berjalan…" Sakura memukulkan-mukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya didada Sasuke pelan.

"Shion yang menyentuh tanganku Sakura. Aku tidak…" Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Aku tau. Kau sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas. Bahwa kita ini bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak berhak untuk marah padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku karena sudah memiliki Shion. Aku… oh sial aku merasa sangat tidak masuk akal dengan semua yang aku lakukan kepadamu ini Sasuke… Maafkan aku…" Sakura beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang tadi terjatuh saat menendang.

"Kau cemburu?" Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang lebih seperti pernyataan. Dia hanya diam disana. Memunggungi Sasuke yang masih terbaring di lantai. "Pahamu benar-benar terlihat bagus dari bawah sini Sakura…" ucapnya sambil terus menyeringai.

"Uchiha bodoh!" teriak Sakura. Dia langsung duduk dan merapatkan kedua kakinya.

"Berteriaklah seperti itu lagi. Biar kakek Madara mendengar. Aku pernasaran _krav maga_ -mu dan _kendo_ kakekku siapa yang akan menang…" Sasuke terkekeh, kali ini dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Katakan padaku Sakura. Kau cemburu?"

Sakura merasakan keduabelah pipinya memanas. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke mendekatinya. Lulut mereka bertemu. "Tatap aku ketika aku sedang berbicara Sakura…" ujarnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya tidak suka kau mengabaikanku tetapi mengacuhkan gadis lain! Aku hanya tidak suka kau disentuh gadis lain!" tutur Sakura.

Sasuke sekali lagi memalingkan wajah gadis itu paksa dengan kedua tangannya. Kali ini mata mereka bertemu sekilas dan terpisahkan karena kini bibir merekalah yang bertemu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mengecup bibir merah muda Sakura lembut. Hanya sebentar dan langsung menjauhkan lagi wajahnya. Kening mereka bersentuhan. Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kencang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika.

"Seperti itulah aku saat melihatmu dengan Shimura. Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuh laki-laki lain. Aku ingin kau hanya memelukku Sakura…" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

"La, lalu… siapa Shion?" ucap Sakura setelah mengalungkan tangannya dipundak bungsu Uchiha.

"Dia anak klien tuan Orochimaru. Kami sedang makan malam bisnis tadi malam dengan keluarga Shion. Aku tidak berdua saja dengannya Sakura…" Sasuke menjawil hidung mancung Sakura dengan ujung hidungnya.

"Jadi kau… tidak membenciku?!" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku benci. Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku dan kau seenaknya merebutnya…" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Sakura lembut.

"Itu seharusnya kata-kataku!" geram Sakura.

"Jadi aku yang pertama? Baguslah!" Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura, kali ini memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut gadis merah muda itu. Sasuke memeluk Sakura, menempelkan dada mereka dan memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Sasuke melilit lidah Sakura, menariknya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Sasuke.

Fuah.

Sakura berhasil menarik lidahnya dari lilitan Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa mencium seorang gadis yang bukan siapa-siapamu Sasuke!" ujarnya dengan wajah merengut.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku Haruno Sakura!" ucapnya seraya berdiri, "Kau pasti belum sarapan bukan? Kita akan sarapan bersama di lantai bawah. Tunggu aku disini. Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu".

Sementara Sasuke di kamar mandi, Sakura membersihkan tempat tidur kekasih barunya tersebut. Lebih tepatnya kekasih pertama. Dan terakhir, gumamnya dalam hati. Senyum di wajahnya terkembang. Dia tidak menyangka kepergiannya ke rumah keluarga Uchiha akan berakhir membahagiakan seperti ini. Sakura menggeser pintu kaca beranda Uchiha Sasuke agar aliran udara segar masuk. Dari beranda ia dapat melihat taman belakang dari kediaman Uchiha dan kolam kecil berisi ikan koi.

"Sedang apa Sakura?" Uchiha Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sakura. Wangi sampo menyeruak di indera penciuman Sakura.

"Aku hanya penasaran Sasuke. Itu _pavilion_ untuk apa ya? Kenapa letaknya diujung dan seolah terpisah dari rumah ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan kecil di sebelah utara belakang rumah Uchiha.

"Oh. Itu ruang kerja Kak Itachi. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya disana daripada di kamar tidurnya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Disana sangat lengkap. Bahkan ada lab mini dan kulkas. Jika sudah berada disana, Kak Itachi tidak akan keluar kecuali Ibu yang memanggil," jelas Sasuke.

"Ada lab disana…" mulut Sakura bergerak tetapi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Sasuk menghirup wangi tengkuk Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku berpikir apa disana kita bisa mengekstrak buah Manggis? Kudengar buah itu banyak khasiatnya. Terlebih kulitnya…"detak jantung Sakura terasa berdebar lebih cepat. Sampai-sampai ia takut Sasuke dapat mendengar jantungnya yang menggila.

"Kurasa bisa. Aku pernah melihat Kakak mengekstrak disana…" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya menuju lantai bawah dimana ruang makan keluarga Uchiha berada. Senyum yang Sakura harap, Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

Hai. Maaf baru update. Aku berusaha agar secepatnya tetapi aku harus sambil kuliah juga. _Well_ , hari ini aku baru selesai operasi gigi geraham bungsu yang impaksi. Ngeri-ngeri sedap sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mohon doa semoga cepat pulih ya pasca operasi ini huhuhuhu

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan mampir untuk review. Peluk reader satu-satu. /


	8. Chapter 7

Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti sejak Sakura resmi menjadi kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kecuali kini Sakura setiap hari Minggu pagi akan bertandang ke kediaman Uchiha. Dia akan lari pagi dari flatnya menuju rumah Sasuke. Memang cukup jauh tetapi Sakura pikir hitung-hitung olahraga di pagi hari. Para pelayan juga sudah mengenali gadis itu. Tentu saja tidak sulit menghapal kekasih tuan muda Sasuke. Ciri khas rambut yang berwarna merah muda pucat yang terlampau unik menjadi kesan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Setelah Sakura datang biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan makan pagi bersama. Kemudian mereka ada pergi kencan atau bahkan ke toko buku juga ke perpustakaan umum Konoha. Beberapa kali Sasuke juga membawa Sakura ke rumah sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Biasanya Sasuke dan Naruto akan bermain _game_ sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata memasak makan siang. Namun hari Minggu ini Sakura harus melaluinya sendirian. Sasuke sedang berada diluar kota, urusan bisnis Orochimaru dan dia diminta mentornya tersebut untuk menemani sekaligus belajar.

Bagi Sakura mungkin inilah saatnya. Untuk dirinya pergi kesana. Menjadi kebenaran yang selama ini menggerogoti otaknya.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Minatory Scholarship**

 **Chapter 7**

"Maaf nona tuan muda Sasuke sedang…"

"Pergi ke Otogakure. Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil _flash disk-_ ku yang tertinggal," ujar Sakura segera memotong ucapan pelayan sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak mungkin diusir dari sana. Walaupun tuan muda mereka sedang tidak ada, mereka tidak akan berani bersikap kurang ajar kepada orang yang dianggap Sasuke penting. Tapi pastinya Sakura yang akan merasa tidak enak jika harus masuk tanpa ada alasan yang logis.

"Oh kalau begitu anda langsung saja ke kamar tuan muda Sasuke, nona Sakura," pelayan itu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kedalam, "Nona ingin minum apa?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot. Aku hanya akan mencari sebentar lalu pulang," jawab Sakura seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu panggil saja saya nona," wanita setengah baya itupun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang tamu.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada oranglain di rumah ini selain dirinya dan para pelayan. Menurut Shizune kedua orangtua Sasuke sedang berada di Iwagakure sejak Jum'at. Ada kerabat mereka yang melakukan upacara pernikahan disana. Sedangkan si sulung Itachi juga ikut pergi ke Iwagakure untuk kepentingan perusahaannya. Sakura menggenggam tali tas selempangnya erat. Kate Spade yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu dibukanya. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan dengan cepat mengetik pesan untuk mentornya, dokter Tsunade.

Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan keluar rumah. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tertangkap pelayan sedang berusaha ke taman belakang rumah alih-alih berada di kamar kekasihnya. Sakura menyisiri samping kanan kediaman Uchiha. Seingatnya dari sana dengan mengikuti jalan setapak kecil maka akan berujung pada _pavilion_ milik Itachi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kesana. Dia sudah pernah kesana saat Sasuke ada. Saat itu Sakura membawa buah manggis. Gadis itu berkata bahwa dia melihat ada _Gracinia mangostana_ di toko buah dekat rumah sakit dan ingin mencobanya bersama Sasuke.

Buah tropikal semacam manggis memang jarang ada kecuali diimpor dari kepulauan Nusantara. Sasuke sendiri baru pertama kali mencoba buah tersebut. Sakura tidak begitu suka karena ada beberapa yang terasa asam. Tetapi Sasuke meyukainya. Sakura lebih suka rasa manis sedangkan Sasuke menukai yang segar dan sedikit asam. Sakura kemudian mengatakan fakta-fakta buah dengan daging berwarna putih tersebut. Dia meyakinkan Sasuke jika ekstrak kulit yang berwarna ungu gelap tersebut mempunyai banyak khasiat dan ingin mencoba mengekstraknya selagi mereka memilikinya.

Sasuke merasa ide Sakura untuk memakan kulit buah manggis sudah gila. Tapi ia hanya tertawa dan berkata 'kalau itu yang mau kau lakukan hari ini maka itulah yang akan kita lakukan hari ini'. Sasuke mengambil kunci cadangan ruangan Itachi dibawah pot bunga _morning glory_ yang berada dibawah jendela samping kiri _pavilion._ Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanya bisa menggunakan lab Itachi secara konvensional. Karena jika ingin masuk ke sistem mereka harus menggunakan komputer milik Itachi dan Sasuke tidak tahu _password_ untuk membukanya.

Kini Sakura sudah sampai di _pavilion_ tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pasalnya kunci yang ada dibawah pot tidak dapat ia temukan. Lututnya terasa lemas. Dia merasa sia-sia datang kesini. Tetapi kemudian gadis itu mengangkat piringan dibawah pot dan menemukan kunci yang ia cari. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lega. Segera ia buka ruangan tersebut sebelum oranglain memergokinya. Sakura menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia kemudian menekan tombol saklar disebelah kanan pintu untuk menyalakan lampu.

Ruangan itu tampak lebih rapi dari minggu kemarin saat ia dan Sasuke masuk. Saat itu Sakura mencoba membuka komputer Itachi dengan kata sandi tanggal lahir pria itu tetapi tidak dapat terbuka. Ia mencoba dengan kombinasi angka dari tanggal hari jadi Itachi dan Izumi tetapi tetap tidak berhasil. Saat dia ingin mencoba lagi untuk ketiga kali Sasuke sudah kembali dari toilet jadi terpaksa Sakura menghentikan dan segera mematikan komputer tersebut. Kali ini dia memiliki waktu lebih banyak. Tetapi untuk sebuah komputer, kesalahan yang dapat ia lakukan hanya sebanyak sepuluh kali. Jika sepuluh kali memasukkan kode yang salah maka komputer akan terblokir dan Itachi akan mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mencoba membobol datanya.

Sakura bersyukur ruangan itu tidak ada kamera pengawas. Dia menghidupkan kamputer dan mengeluarkan _notes_ berwarna merah dari dalam tasnya. Sakura sudah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan kode yang akan digunakan oleh Itachi. Sebenarnya dia agak pesimis. Tetapi mencoba walau gagal adalah lebih baik daripada tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sakura mendapatkan informasi mengenai pribadi Itachi dari Shizune. Sekarang karena adalah kekasih Sasuke, dia jadi mendapatkan lebih banyak cerita tentang keluarga Uchiha langsung dari mulut si bungsu.

Sakura tidak yakin apakah ini hari terburuk dalam hidupnya atau malah Tuhan sedang berbaik hati kepadanya. Kali kelima dia mengetikkan kode di layar komputer, ia berhasil. Tetapi dicari berapa kalipun dia tidak menemukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sasori. Nihil. Dia merasa sudah malakukan kesalahan dengan berprasangka buruk kepada Uchiha Itachi. Memang disana terdapat data bahwa Itachi pernah mengekstrak beberapa buah _doll's eyes_ tetapi itu tidak membuktikan apapun. Ya, walaupun itu berarti sesuatu tetapi itu tidak cukup bukti bahwa Itachi memiliki kaitan dengan kematian kakak sepupu Sakura.

Sakura menggerakkan kursor ke Data (D:). Tidak ada folder dengan isi yang mencurigakan. Tetapi kemudian dirinya menyadari bahwa ada sebuah folder yang berisikan tentang data jaringan sel liar yang abnormal. Sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja mengingat bahwa Itachi adalah seorang _microbiologist_ yang sekaligus pimpinan perusahaan farmasi. Tetapi judul yang tertera pada data tersebut membuat Sakura bergidik. Kalajengking merah. Itu adalah nama pena dari kakak sepupunya saat membuat karya seni. Dengan jari gemetar Sakura berusaha membuka sebuah folder didalamnya yang bertuliskan CT-Scan. Namun kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Diambilnya _flash disk_ dan ia _copy_ semua data kalajengking merah kedalam alat penyimpan NAND tersebut. Setelah itu dia pergi dari kediaman Uchiha. Tanpa pamit kepada para pelayan dia berlari dengan kencang. Didepan gerbang, mobil Senju Tsunade telah menunggunya. Pesan elektronik yang dikirim sebelumnya meminta agar Shizune menjemput Sakura segera.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sakura berada. Disebuah kafe didekat rumah sakit Konoha. Dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah memilin tisu diatas meja hingga tisu tersebut hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil berwarna putih. Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponsel. Melihat jam sekaligus pesan masuk. Dia meminta izin kepada mentornya agar diperbolehkan pulang lebih cepat. Sebenarnya Tsunade keberatan. Bukan karena dia tidak mau Sakura pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya tetapi dia khawatir karena Sakura bersikeras untuk menemui pria itu sendirian. Shizune menawarkan diri untuk menemani tetapi Sakura tetap menggeleng dan berkata bahwa dia tidak perlu diawasi. Dia akan baik-baik saja, katanya kepada Tsunade dan Shizune.

Pria yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Sakura baru saja tiba. Dengan _suit_ kerja yang begitu pas di tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat beberapa _costumer_ di kafe tersebut menolehkan pandangan terkesima. Uchiha Itachi mempunyai pesona tersendiri. Dewasa, misterius, berkelas dan jangan lupakan rahang tegas yang membuat dirinya semakin tampan. Jika adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki wajah yang sedikit terkesan manis. Uchiha Itachi tidak memilikinya, dia _pure manly_ , para wanita akan _drop their panties_ dengan senang hati hanya demi melihat lirikan matanya. Sakura berdiri menyambut Itachi. Pria itu tersenyum, menarik kursi diseberang gadis remaja itu dan duduk seraya meletakkan tas kerjanya di kursi disampingnya.

"Kau sudah memesan sesuatu Sakura?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat diatas meja tidak ada satupun makanan atau minuman selain segelas air putih yang kelihatannya bahkan tidak tersentuh.

"Belum. Saya juga baru saja datang," jawab Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah pelayan kafe. Seorang laki-laki muda segera menghampiri mereka. Dia meletakkan segelas air putih didepan Itachi dan memberikan buku menu untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah selesai mentoring dengan dokter Senju? Biasanya kau pulang jam enam sore bukan, ini baru jam lima…" ujar Itachi. Mata dengan iris gelap seperti adiknya menyusuri _section_ makanan yang ada di menu.

"Kebetulan dokter Tsunade mempunyai urusan pribadi sehingga saya disuruh pulang lebih cepat. Hm, aku tolong _strawberry milkshake_ saja," Sakura menyodorkan kembali buku menu kepada pelayan pria yang mencatat pesanannya.

"Tidak sekalian makan disini saja Sakura?" Itachi memandangi wajah gadis dihadapannya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Tidak usah Kak, aku belum begitu lapar…" Sakura menjawab dengan senyum aneh yang menjadi khas Sai.

"Aku tolong _Cappuccino Ice_ dan _ravioli_ …serta tambahkan _almond waffle_ untuk nona ini," Itachi memesan sambil terus melihat kearah Sakura, pertanda kata-katanya tidak dapat dibantah.

"Jadi Sakura, selamat sebelumnya atas hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Berarti kau adalah calon adik iparku bukan begitu?" Itachi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya, "Ini, hadiah untuk calon adik ipar…" Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi berisikan kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bunga sakura yang terbuat dari perak.

"Kak, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengencani adik dari sponsorku sendiri. Aku tahu hal itu sangat tidak sopan mengingat aku adalah…"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau adalah anak buahku karena aku adalah sponsormu Sakura. Terimalah ini. Aku benar-benar senang atas hubunganmu dan Sasuke," ujar pria itu tulus, "Lalu, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau mengajakku untuk bertemu disini bukan hanya karena hari ini pulang lebih cepat bukan?!"

Sakura membuka tas ransel disebelahnya. Ditariknya sebuah map karton berwarna coklat yang terlihat penting. Mata emeraldnya menatap nanar map tersebut. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menahannya. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya kembali lewat mulut. Diletakkannya map itu diatas meja. Didorongnya pelan kearah Itachi.

"Apa ini Sakura?" Itachi menarik map itu dan membaca tulisan diatasnya. Kalajengking merah.

"Sakura. Kau…" Itachi membuka isi map itu dengan tergesa. Beberapa _print out_ tentang laporan kesehatan Sasori. Cetak dari hasil CT-Scan kepala kakak sepupu Sakura. Data ekstraksi dari _doll's eyes_. Biodata serta silsilah keluarga. Semua lengkap ada disana.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya ini Kak?" gadis dengan helaian merah jambu itu menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menuntut, "Aku sangat ingin berbaik sangka kepadamu. Tapi semua yang kudapatkan malah sebaliknya. Membuat aku mempertanyakan kembali apa motif dari dirimu untuk memberikan kepadaku _scholarship_ ini."

Itachi mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia memijat dahinya dan menggeram rendah. "Aku… Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki ini semua Sakura? Ini hanya ada didalam… Kau masuk ke ruanganku dan berhasil membuka komputer dengan lab disana. Benar begitu Sakura? Bagaimana bisa?" Itachi berkata dengan nada tidak percaya. Dia masih menutup matanya. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana bila bertatapan dengan mata emerald yang sedang memandanginya tajam.

"Bisa karena kau adalah orang bodoh yang menggunakan sate kue beras sebagai _password_ komputer di lab-mu," Sakura akan tertawa jika saja hal ini tidak berkaitan dengan kematian kakak sepupunya. Salahkan Itachi yang menggunakan kue _dango_ dan tanggal lahirnya sebagai kata sandi untuk komputernya.

"Kau menginginkan kebenaran. Tapi Sakura, kebenarannya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sasori sakit dan dia pergi menemuiku…" Itachi mendesah. Kini dia beranikan dirinya untuk menghadapi gadis itu.

"Ya. Aku sudah melihatnya. Tumor di otaknya. Sudah menjadi tumor ganas. Tapi mengapa kau membunuhnya?" kedua tangan Sakura mengepal erat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan tangisan yang hampir pecah.

"Aku tidak pernah membunuhnya Sakura. Tidak pernah aku ingin membunuh temanku sendiri. Tidak akan…" tutur Itachi. Pesanan mereka baru saja datang. Tapi baik Itachi dan Sakura sudah kehilangan keinginan untuk menyantap apapun.

"Teman? Sekarang kau berkata bahwa kalian berdua adalah teman?!" Sakura mendesis dan memicingkan matanya kepada Itachi.

"Sasori termasuk teman baikku Sakura. Dia datang kepadaku, meminta bantuan agar aku memberikannya obat untuk penyakitnya…"

"Tapi kau malah memberikannya racun!" suara Sakura kini meninggi. Para pelanggan di kafe tersebut menolehkan wajah mereka kearah Itachi dan Sakura berada.

"Sakura tenanglah…" Itachi mencoba menenangkan gadis dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sedangkan pembunuh kakakku berada tepat dihadapanku. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sedangkan orang yang mengakhiri hidup Sasori ternyata adalah orang yang bersikap baik kepadaku. Bahkan aku berkali-kali pergi ke rumah pembuh itu! Oh tidak dapat dipercaya…" air mata Sakura kini telah tumpah diwajahnya, "Apa kau memberikan aku beasiswa karena merasa bersalah telah membunuhnya? Apa karena itu?"

"Tidak Sakura. Ya ampun kau sungguh sudah salah sangka. Dengarkan aku, aku akan menceritakan kebenarannya tapi ku mohon jangan memotong ucapanku…" Itachi kembali mengusap wajahnya, "Sasori pergi menemuiku ke Konoha. Dia berkata bahwa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Dia selalu merasa kelelahan. Pusing. Bahkan terkadang dia pingsan. Dia menjadi pelupa dan kepalanya sakit. Aku bertanya apa dia sudah memeriksakan diri ke dokter tapi dia berkata bahwa dia tidak suka rumah sakit dan takut untuk pergi ke dokter. Akupun melakukan serangkaian tes dan CT-Scan. Aku memang bukan dokter Sakura tapi, bukan menyombongkan diri, aku bisa dan aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan.

Kemudian aku memberitahunya. Bahwa ada tumor di otaknya. Saat itu masih jinak. Aku memaksanya untuk berobat dan melakukan operasi. Tapi Sasori menolak. Dia tidak mau. Aku putus asa Sakura. Aku kemudian memberikannya obat yang aku buat sendiri. Memberikan efek seperti kemoterapi tetapi obat tersebut belum mendapatkan izin dari pihak berwenang. Dia percaya padaku dan aku percaya pada diriku. Aku seharusnya memaksanya untuk pergi ke dokter dan bukan hanya memberikannya obat. Obat itu memberikan pengaruh tapi tetap saja hanya sementara.

Tumornya terus tumbuh. Kemudian Sasori datang dan memberikan kepadaku segelas _puree._ Dia meminta agar aku mengekstraknya dan aku melakukan apa yang dia minta. Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak tahu apa isi _puree_ tersebut. Sasori hanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah buah yang dia temukan saat berjalan di kuil Uchiha. Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dia berencana bunuh diri dengan itu. Sakura, kau harus percaya padaku. Sekarang jika kau pikirkan baik-baik. Jika aku yang membunuhnya, apa untungnya bagiku Sakura? Kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaikku sama sekali bukan yang aku harapkan. Aku mengaku Sakura. Akulah yang mengekstrak _doll's eyes_ , tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa itu, yang Sasori berikan kepadaku adalah _doll's eyes_. Sasori mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepadaku sebelum dia ditemukan meninggal. Jika kau ingin membacanya, aku akan mem _forward_ ke alamat _e-mail_ mu…" Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan layar _smartphone_ tersebut beberapa kali. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura telah menerima _e-mail_ masuk di ponselnya. Langsung dibacanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya tanpa henti.

"Aku sudah tidak berselera makan Sakura. Dan kulihat kau juga. Bagaimana bila aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang?! Kau bisa membaca kelanjutan isi _e-mail_ itu didalam mobil…" ujar Itachi. Dia berdiri, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Itachi bodoh keriput…_

 _Ketika kau membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah berada di alam sana. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam rencana bunuh diriku ini, tetapi, hanya kau yang bisa aku mintai tolong untuk membuatkan racun yang tepat untukku._

 _Sebagai permintaan terakhir. Kumohon urus jasadku. Biarkan mereka melakukan otopsi tetapi jangan sampai mereka melakukan sesuatu pada kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengetahui bahwa aku sangat lemah. Aku tidak tahan digerogoti oleh benjolan sialan yang bersarang di otakku._

 _Ah, mengenai Sakura. Kau ingin menjadikannya alat untuk perusahaan sialanmu itu bukan?! Silahkan saja jika kau ingin mendidiknya tetapi perlakukan adikku dengan benar. Dia adik yang aku cintai, bukan mesin pencetak uang!_

 _Jangan cepat-cepat menyusulku._

 _Sasori Kalajengking Merah._

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak dapat berkata-kata. Seakan dirinya hancur dari dalam. Seolah semua tulangnya telah dicabut dari tubuhnya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis diatas sofa. Pandangannya kosong. Dia merasa tidak berguna. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah dihadapi oleh Sasori sendirian. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa selama ini Sasori begitu menderita. Sasori sakit dan ia menyerah. Ia tidak ingin memberatkan siapapun terlebih Sakura. Dia menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat. Tuduhan pecandu yang dilayangkan kepada Sasori adalah karena selama ini dia meminum obat untuk menahan sakitnya. Sakura meraung. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna.

"Sakura… kumohon hentikan. Kau merasa sakit mengetahui kebenaran ini, begitu pula aku Sakura. Aku merasa aku sudah menjadi teman yang sangat jahat. Secara tidak langsung memang akulah yang membunuhnya. Setidaknya membantunya bunuh diri…" Itachi menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam dekapannya. Dihapusnya air mata yang terus keluar dari iris hijau gadis itu. Dada Sakura naik-turun karena ia menangis begitu keras. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia memeluk Sakura erat. Diletakkannya kepala Sakura di dada bidang miliknya. Itachi mengelus rambut panjang Sakura lembut. Dia berbisik meminta maaf. Mulut Itachi terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Sakura. Aku baru saja sampai dari Iwagakure. Aku belum pulang ke rumah dan langsung…" mata _onix_ sang bungsu Uchiha membesar. Koper kecil yang ia bawa terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebam nyaring. Dihadapannya Uchiha Itachi, kakak satu-satunya, sedang memeluk erat dan mencium kepala merah jambu kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Empat pasang mata dengan warna iris serupa saling memandang tajam. Sementara iris hijau sang gadis masih terus terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Author's note_**

Terimakasih atas dukungan dan doa kalian. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir membaca dan kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot mereview tulisan ini.

Aku tidak yakin akan mengupdate dengan cepat setelah ini karena professor-ku memberikan tugas yang sangat-sangat banyak. Tidak begitu sulit, hanya saja jumlahnya banyak. Huhuhuhu Well, sekarang pipiku bengkak. Hahaha Jahitannya akan dibuka sekitar sepuluh hari lagi. Wish me luck…


	9. Chapter 8

"Bisa lepaskan tangan keparatmu itu dari gadisku, Itachi?" Sasuke menatap tajam kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Sebenarnya tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghajar wajah tampan Itachi. Tapi dikepalkannya kedua tangannya dengan erat, mencoba menahan emosi yang sudah sampai keubun-ubun kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga pasti ada penjelasan logis atas semua yang ia lihat saat ini. Penjelasan mengapa kakaknya berada di flat kekasihnya. Penjelasan mengapa Sakura menangis dan Itachi terlihat berusaha keras untuk menenangkannya.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak sanggup harus menjelaskan kepada Sasuke. Menjelaskan bahwa dirinyalah yang secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas kematian Sasori, kakak sepupu dari Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Itachi melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya dan membisikkan kata maaf sekali lagi di telinga gadis itu.

"Sayang, kau sudah makan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke memanggilnya dengan panggilan selain 'bodoh' dan namanya. Sakura sangat ingin tersenyum tapi dia tidak bisa. Air matanya terus menerus mengalir. Sasuke mendekatinya, mengusap air mata bening dari pipi putih Sakura.

"Aku membawakan kue, kau makan dulu ini ya," Sasuke menyerahkan kotak berisikan _strawberry cake_ kesukaan Sakura.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Aku harus bicara dengan Itachi," ucap Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dengan bunyi gedebam pintu yang ditutup.

Begitulah yang ia katakan. Tetapi ia tidak pernah kembali.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Minatory Scholarship**

 **Chapter 8**

" _Teme_ , sudah dua bulan lebih kau mendiamkan Sakura. Dan kudengar dari Bibi Mikoto kau sekarang hampir tidak pernah pulang. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu…" remaja dengan rambut pirang dan kulit _tan_ mengendarai mobilnya perlahan. Jalanan menuju bukit Konoha terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka ditanjakkan menuju vila keluarga Uzumaki.

Remaja pria dengan rambut raven yang telah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya hanya diam dan menikmati pemandangan lewat kaca disamping tempat duduknya. Seolah tidak mendengar sahabat karibnya sedari tadi melakukan monolog seorang diri.

"Sasuke. Kalau aku berbicara dengarkan dengan baik _donk_ …" Naruto menginjak gas lebih dalam. Suara mesin mobil Eropa berderu. "Kami tahu kau selama ini tinggal di _mansion_ tuan Orochimaru. Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kau bicarakan baik-baik semua ini Sasuke?! Katakan dengan jelas keluhanmu. Katakan dengan jelas apa yang mengganggumu. Kalau kau melarikan diri dan hanya diam kami jadi kebingungan seperti orang bodoh," ucap Naruto geram.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui dengan pasti ceritanya Naruto. Ayah, Ibu, orangtuamu, mentor-mentor kita, semua orang sudah mengetahui apa sebabnya aku begini. Jadi jangan pernah kalian berpura-pura aku seperti ini karena sebab yang tidak jelas," tutur Sasuke sedingin air di telaga kuil Uchiha saat musim dingin tiba.

"Ya. Itachi sudah mengakui semuanya. Itu semua tidak disengaja Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun. Kakakmu adalah orang yang sangat dermawan dan baik. Sakura juga berjanji tidak akan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan karena menurutnya apa yang terjadi adalah kehendak dari kakak sepupunya sendiri. Bukan paksaan dari Itachi.

Mengenai pemberian obat yang belum lulus uji dan Itachi berikan dengan serampangan kepada kakak sepupu Sakura, pihak keluarganya juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Bagaimanapun Sasori bunuh diri atas dasar keinginan pribadi. Keluarganya merasa lega karena Sasori bukanlah pecandu seperti yang dituduhkan kepadanya. Jadi semua sudah beres…" ungkap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Semua orang berbohong Naruto. Itachi. Sakura. Mereka semua sama," desis Sasuke marah.

Naruto menepikan mobilnya. Mereka kini telah sampai di atas bukit Konoha. Pemandangan matahari yang hampir terbenam sangat indah. Kota Konoha seakan dilukis dengan warna _orange_ yang tumpah dari langit. Sasuke keluar dari BMW 320i _sport_ putih milik sahabat pirangnya. Mereka berdua bersandar di kap mobil. Naruto melepaskan pandangannya di _landscape_ memikat ciptaan Tuhan. Sedangkan Sasuke menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya, mata jelaganya menutup sempurna.

"Sakura… Dia memanfaatkanku…" gumamnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu _Teme_?" kini kelereng biru milik Naruto beralih kepada Sasuke.

"Dia memanfaatkan aku yang adik Itachi untuk bisa mengetahui kebenaran tentang kakak sepupunya. Mungkin baginya lucu. Mempermainkan perasaan seorang lelaki…" air muka sang bungsu Uchiha berubah. Naruto mengira itu adalah ekspresi marah namun kemudian ia menyadari itu adalah ekspresi kekecewaan dan…patah hati…

"Sakura memanipulasi diriku Naruto. Apa kau tidak mengerti itu? Dia bersikap baik padaku. Datang mengunjungiku. Bersamaku. Semua dia lakukan, tidak lain hanyalah karena dia ingin masuk dan membobol data milik Itachi…" Sasuke menaikkan _hoodie_ -nya. "Aku pikir aku cerdas dan ternyata aku kalah oleh rencana seorang perempuan…"

"Kau bodoh Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau yang seenaknya menyimpulkan dia hanya memperalatmu. Padahal bukan itu kenyataannya…"

Sasuke menutup matanya. Dia ingin mempercayai kata-kata sahabatnya itu, tetapi ketika dia mengingat-ingat lagi semua yang telah Sakura dan ia lakukan, semuanya, adalah demi Sasori. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan mengenai keluarganya. Permasalahan yang Sasuke ceritakan kepada Sakura. Semuanya, ketika Sasuke pikirkan lagi, selalu berujung pada pertanyaan gadis itu mengenai Itachi dan pekerjaan Itachi, mengenai bagaimana Itachi dan teman-teman Itachi. Semua Sakura lakukan dengan halus, seolah memang gadis itu ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Sasuke dan keluarganya. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Saat seseorang yang kau pikir dengan sepenuh hati memasuki kehidupanmu karena ia berkata ia mencintaimu. Namun ternyata semua itu adalah kepalsuan belaka. Semuanya hanyalah kepura-puraan.

Naruto menendang udara dengan kaki kanannya. Melihat Sakura tidak lagi tersenyum dan Sasuke yang menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya membuatnya menderita. Kecanggungan yang sangat terasa bila kedua orang itu berada didalam satu ruangan dan wajah yang saling berpaling bila berhadapan. Naruto membenci itu semua. Dia menganggap Sasuke adalah sebagai sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara dan Sakura sudah seperti adik baginya. Tetapi baik Sasuke dan Sakura tetap menutup mulut mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin bergerak terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada yang berusaha menyingkirkan penghalang yang mereka buat sendiri.

Bukannya Naruto tidak pernah berbicara kepada Sakura mengenai hal ini sebelumnya. Gadis itu hanya menangis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hinata yang menemani kekasihnya untuk bertemu Sakura juga tidak dapat banyak membantu. Gadis _lavender_ tersebut hanya memeluk Sakura dan berbisik menenangkan serta menyemangatinya. Sakura yang menyembunyikan niatannya agar mengetahui rahasia Itachi merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dia meraung meminta maaf. Tapi permintaan maafnya tidak pernah digubris oleh bungsu Uchiha. Hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar berhenti bicara kepada satu sama lain.

"Kau mendengar sendiri bahwa dia meminta maaf. Aku memaafkannya. Sungguh. Tapi semua tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu Naruto…" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam mobil. Matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya. Malam ini mereka bebas karena mentor mereka sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan kongsi perniagaan. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke diajak untuk pergi bersama Jiraiya dan Orochimaru tetapi hal itu ditolak oleh pihak sekolah karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi _final try out_ dan ujian kelulusan. Banyak hal yang harus mereka persiapkan. Belum lagi persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Sasuke dan Naruto berniat masuk ke universitas yang sama di kota Konoha. Selain bisnis keluarga mereka berpusat disini. Mentor mereka pun bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi.

Shikamaru juga masih akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Konoha. Sedangkan Sai, tidak ada yang tahu universitas mana yang dipilih oleh remaja itu. Menurut Kakashi, wali kelas mereka, Sai akan berada di sekolah tinggi khusus bidang militer dan intelegensi milik persekutuan negara-negara di dunia. Gadis satu-satunya di kelas khusus akan kembali ke daerah asalnya di Suna. Tsunade berusaha menahannya agar menjadi muridnya di Konoha namun ia menolak. Di Suna sendiri Tsunade bukanlah dosen tetap meski dia masih memiliki jadwal mengajar disana. Akhirnya Tsunade menyetujui keinginan Sakura dengan syarat dia hanya mengambil strata satunya di Suna kemudian kembali ke Konoha ketika ingin melanjutkan strata dua dan program doktoralnya. Semua orang sangat sibuk. Tidak ada yang bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ujian dan universitas. Hingga saat kelulusan tiba. Semua itu bagaikan sekejap mata.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTO. Sialan. _DOBE_!" remaja berambut raven dengan kaos biru malam dan sepatu Nike yang senada berteriak seperti kesetanan di ruang keluarga rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

Pemuda yang dicarinya sedang berada di dapur. Dengan mulut penuh sirup dari _pancake_ yang ia makan Naruto ikut berteriak, " _TEME!_ AKU DISINI!"

Sasuke masuk dan mendapati Naruto sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan nikmat. Pria itu menghempaskan ponselnya tepat dihadapan Naruto. "Apa maksud kekasihmu itu Naruto?"

Manik putra tunggal Uzumaki melirik pesan yang masuk di ponsel sahabatnya.

 _From_ : Hyuga Hinata

 _Selamat pagi Uchiha. Maaf kalau ini bahkan masih subuh._

 _Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang Sakura ingin sampaikan kepadamu._

 _Sebenarnya aku harusnya memberitahu dirimu setelah Sakura berada di Suna._

 _Oh, maafkan kelancanganku Sakura. Aku hanya bermaksud baik._

 _Sakura, dia meminta maaf kepadamu. Dia tulus kepadamu. Tentang Itachi, dia ingin memberitahumu, berbagi dengan mu yang saat itu kekasihnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat kau adalah adik dari Itachi. Sejak awal dia mencintaimu. Sejak awal dia sangat sangat menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya 'the tales of two cities' bagi kalian tetapi Sakura berkata bahwa sejak saat itu, sejak saat itu 'you have been the last dream of my soul', begitu katanya._

 _Dan hari ini Sakura akan pergi._

 _Dia hanya meminta agar kau memaafkannya dan mengerti bahwa dia mencintaimu. Dia tidak meminta hubungan kalian seperti dahulu lagi. Tetapi baginya, selama Sasuke belum mengatakan 'kau sudah bukan kekasihku lagi' maka selama itu pula dia adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi dia minta kau agar putus dengannya. Lewat e-mail pun tidak mengapa. Yang pasti dia tidak ingin dialah yang memutuskan hubungan denganmu._

 _Nb: Dia menolak banyak laki-laki dengan kata-kata 'aku sudah memiliki kekasih' lho, Sasuke!_

Saat pertama Sasuke mendapatkan pesan dari Hinata, mata hitamnya menyipit, bukankah itu berarti sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu?!, tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya. Sejak saat itu, Sakura sudah memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Sejak saat itu diam-diam Sakura selalu memperhatikannya. Sasuke sendiri tidak memungkiri bahwa saat pertama kali melihat iris hijau teduh milik Sakura, dirinya merasa seolah tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari gadis tersebut. Bahkan jauh sebelum mereka bertemu, saat Itachi pertama kali mengucapkan nama Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tidak kau mengerti dari pesan Hinata, Sasuke. Aku pikir itu sudah jelas. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kata 'putus' kepadanya," ujar Naruto lalu menyuap kembali sepotong besar _pancake_. "Kalau kau memang lelaki, harusnya kau menghadapi Sakura dan putuslah ikatan diantara kalian baik-baik," lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah ke flatnya sebelum ke rumahmu. Tapi sudah tidak ada siapun disana…" Sasuke merebut kembali ponsel miliknya dari tangan Naruto.

"Dia dan Sai akan pergi ke Suna dengan penerbangan pagi. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan. Kau bisa menelpon kakakmu, kau tau?! Dia yang mengurus segala keperluan Sakura. Aku yakin yang membelikan tiket untuk Sakura juga…"

"Hallo. Itachi. Segera kirimkan kepadaku _flight detail_ Sakura. Sekarang!"

…

"Ini bukan saatnya omong kosong tentang betapa kau menyesal atas semuanya Itachi!"

…

"Iya! Iya! Kirimkan sekarang!"

Sasuke mematikan panggilan keluarnya. Naruto, walaupun tidak mendengar keseluruhan percakapan mereka mengerti. Bahwa Sasuke sudah memaafkan Itachi. Meski terdengar sangat dingin dan ketus, Sasuke yang menelpon dan berbicara pada Itachi adalah sesuatu yang besar mengingat hampir setengah tahun kedua kakak beradik tersebut seperti melakukan perang dingin. Ah tidak tepat seperti itu juga. Sasuke tidak berbicara pada siapa pun kecuali Naruto dan mentornya. Dia mengabaikan seluruh keberadaan dari saudara kandungnya. Tapi tadi dia menelpon Itachi, jerit Naruto dalam hati. Syukurlah, gumamnya lega.

"Kau mau pergi ke bandara?" Naruto berdiri. Rupanya dia sudah mandi dan berdandan rapi. Kaos berwarna jingga yang memamerkan otot perut dan lengan atas, juga _jeans_ biru serta _sneakers_ abu-abu tua membuat tampilannya begitu _hot_.

"Hn," Sasuke setengah berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Tetapi nampaknya sahabatnya itu tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Biar aku yang akan menyetir. Kau baca saja pesan dari kakakmu jadi kita bisa cepat sampai."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah Naruto melihat Sasuke kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Inilah yang ia takutkan bila Sasuke yang menyetir sendiri Mini Cooper-nya ke bandara. Dengan emosi yang sedang berkecamuk serta perasaan yang tidak menentu Sasuke bisa saja celaka bila nekat mengendarai mobil sendiri. Naruto mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke sekarang. Dia merindukan Sakura, tapi dia masih tidak percaya dengan gadis itu sepenuhnya. Dia menginginkan Sakura, tetapi fakta bahwa Sakura tidak akan bisa dilihatnya lagi entah sampai kapan sungguh menyiksanya. Hubungannya yang tidak jelas karena memang dia yang selalu menghindari Sakura. Kenangan tentang Sakura. Semua berkelebat didalam kepala Sasuke.

Setengah tahun menenangkan pikiran rupanya membuat Sasuke tersadar. Bahwa gadisnya, kekasihnya, tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya. Sungguh ia telah sadar. Bahwa yang menyakiti Sakura adalah dirinya. Dengan tidak berada disisi Sakura ketika gadis itu mengetahui kebenaran. Dengan tidak menjadi sandaran saat gadis itu menangis. Ia akui bahwa dirinya sangat egois. Dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya tanpa ingin mengetahui perasaan Sakura. Dia menjadi bajingan egois. Tapi begitulah semua anak umur lima belas tahun. Remaja yang melakukan beragam kesalahan. Remaja yang menyakiti orang yang dia cintai. Remaja yang terkadag terlambat menyesali kesalahan. Dia memang pintar. Tapi dia masih remaja normal lainnya ketika berbicara tentang perasaan.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke berteriak di pintu keberangkatan bandara saat menangkap sosok dengan rambut merah muda.

"Sa…" mata hijau Sakura membesar tidak percaya saat ia melihat Sasuke berlari kearahnya. Remaja pria itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan denganku seperti itu Sakura! Aku tidak akan pernah mau!" Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya. _Onix_ dan _emerald_ saling bertatapan. Kedua remaja itu mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh berat menahan segala rasa yang selama ini sudah tumbuh subur diantara mereka. Dan ketika mereka memecah dinding pemisah itu, mereka tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan apa yang selama ini mereka coba kubur dalam-dalam.

"A…aku…min…"

"Aku memaafkanmu Sakura. Kau memanfaatkanku. Aku membenci itu. Tentu saja. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu…" tutur Sasuke sambil mencium kepala merah jambu kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke…" Sakura membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Mereka terhanyut dalam suasana. Segala rindu tercurah dari bulir-bulir air mata yang tidak dapat Sakura hentikan.

"Aku meminta maaf telah membuat dirimu harus menghadapi saat-saat sulit sendirian. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar telah menjadi remaja bodoh…" ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Sakura, "Kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Sasuke terkejut dengan perubahan panjang rambut kekasihnya.

"Ah, iya… Setiap hari, saat aku menyisir rambut. Aku selalu ingat bagaimana kau selalu menyukai memainkan helaian demi helaian rambutku. Jadi, tadi subuh aku memangkasnya…" jawab Sakura lamat-lamat dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Kau tetap cantik Sakura…" ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Sialan Naruto, bisa kau bawa pasangan _love bird_ ini menjauh? Mereka pikir ini apa? Drama televisi dengan latar bandara?" Sai mengumpat dan menarik koper milik Sakura yang terjatuh saat Sasuke menubruknya (baca: memeluk) tadi.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mempedulikan sekeliling mereka. Seolah mereka saling tarik menarik dan tersedot oleh keberadaan masing-masing. Saling bertatapan dan menyadari bahwa mata mereka tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Pancaran perasaan yang mereka rasakan antara satu sama lain menarik kedua kekasih itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

" _The fuck_? _Stop it you guys! Agh!_ Naruto! Bawa Uchiha pergi dari sini…" Sai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semua orang memandangi mereka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Ah, masa muda_ , begitulah pikiran dari orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

Mendengar teriakan Sai, Sasuke seolah disemangati. Ia menarik tengkuk kekasihnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hahaha… Bagaimana ya Sai… Kau harus bersabar lebih lama lagi. Sebagai tanda berdamai dengan adiknya, Kak Itachi baru saja mengirimkan _e-tiket_ untuk Sasuke agar ia berangkat ke Suna bersama kalian," Naruto tertawa keras.

"U.C.H.I.H.A…!" Sai menggeram. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dan melepaskan pagutan kedua kekasih itu. "Kalau kau ingin ikut, cepat antri untuk _check in_ Uchiha bodoh!"

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan kepada Naruto yang pria pirang tersebut artikan sebagai terimakasih. Sai masuk ke dalam _gate_ keberangkatan dan disusul oleh Sasuke dan Sakura yang bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note**

Haloo…. Iya itu end dengan tidak elit. Maafkan saya. Huehehehe sebenarnya ingin lebih panjang tetapi aku akan sangat sibuk hingga akhir Semester. Tugas. Tugas. Tugas. Daripada cerita ini menggantung aku lebih memilih untung mengakhiri cerita ini saja. Well, tidak juga. Setelah ini akan ada epilog 1 chapter lagi. Tapi persiapkan hati kalian. Chapter epilog akan menjadi chapter dengan latar cabin pesawat dan lime huahahahaha semoga nanti asamnya kalian suka…

Terimakasih atas dukungannya. Ah iya untuk kesalahan typo dan empat pasang mata itu benar-benar mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya yaa… #membungkuk


	10. Epilog

Dengung baling-baling pesawat berderu halus saat ketiga remaja, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai, memasuki _telescopic gangway,_ lorong berupa belalai gajah untuk naik pesawat. Kakak dari Sasuke membelikan tiket tujuan Suna dengan kelas bisnis. Ini pertama kalinya bagi gadis berhelaian merah jambu untuk duduk di kursi barisan pertama, biasanya ia dan orangtuanya hanya membeli tiket promo yang mendapatkan tempat duduk paling belakang. Sai mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk terlebih dahulu agar gadis itu dapat melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Namun gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau saja yang duduk didekat jendela Sai…" ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau takut melihat kebawah? Takut ketinggian?" kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, bertanya posesif.

"Tidak. Hanya saja sepertinya aku akan sering pergi ke _lavatory_ untuk buang air kecil. Aku minum banyak teh manis tadi. Hehehe…" Sakura tertawa gugup. Agak memalukan sebenarnya mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi ke toilet seperti itu dihadapan para lelaki. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Akhirnya Sasuke duduk ditengah-tengah. Sementara Sakura sudah menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di tempat duduk dekat lorong. _Seat belt_ belum lagi terpasang namun mata Sakura sudah hampir terpejam. Dia merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke berada didepan perutnya. Rupanya bungsu Uchiha itu mengeratkan sabuk pengaman milik Sakura. Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi kekasihnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Sai yang melihat adegan itu langsung menyambar _earphone_ dan _sleep mask_ didalam saku celananya. Setidaknya selama penerbangan, Sai tidak ingin mendengarkan serta melihat adegan yang membuatnya ingin mengambil parasut dan terjun dari burung besi ini.

Dan pesawat pun _take off._

.

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Minatory Scholarship**

 **Epilog**

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura baru kembali dari _lavatory_ yang hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga meter dari tempat duduknya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia buang air kecil. Kekasihnya sedang membaca majalah yang disediakan pihak _Airlines_ meliriknya saat sang gadis duduk.

" _Beser_ huh?"

"Diamlah _baka_! Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya aku terlalu banyak meminum teh manis!" Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke gemas.

"Aduh! Tenagamu itu benar-benar ya Sakura…" ringisnya, "padahal sebelum _take off_ kau tertidur dengan manis!" Sasuke meletakkan majalah yang tadi ia baca dipangkuannya. Kini tangannya mencengkram pipi Sakura hingga bibir gadis itu maju dan terbuka. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau seperti bebek buruk rupa…" ejeknya. Mata Sakura mendelik. Tidak terima kakasihnya sendiri mengatainya jelek seperti unggas. Sasuke terkikik melihat reaksi Sakura yang baginya sangat lucu.

"Tapi, aku terpesona oleh si bebek ini…" ucapnya dengan suara parau menahan hasrat ingin menciumi seluruh wajah putri tunggal Haruno itu. Dahinya sudah menyatu dengan dahi Sakura. Zamrud hijau dikedua mata Sakura mulai tertutup kelopak matanya.

"Ehm… Anu… Makan…" seorang pramugari yang membawa nampan dan temannya yang mendorong troli besi dengan berbagai minuman diatasnya, keduanya bersemu merah.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke. Ia sangat malu. Wajahnya tidak kalah merah dengan kedua _cabin crew_ yang memergokinya sedang bemesraan dengan Sasuke. Dengan kikuk Sakura memandang kedepan. Kening gadis itu berkerut, ia tidak dapat menemukan meja lipat kecil yang biasanya ada didepan saat menaiki pesawat. Dengan perlahan ia mengamati Sasuke. Remaja pria itu mengeluarkan meja lipat yang tengah dicarinya dari balik sandaran lengan. Kemudian Sasuke membangunkan Sai yang sedari tadi benar-benar terlelap tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

Pramugari yang memegang nampan mengeluarkan meja milik Sakura dengan sebelumnya mengucapkan kata permisi. Dengan anggun ia meletakkan nampan berisikan _farfalle marinara_ dengan irisan daging _,_ salad buah, _brownies_ dan air mineral. Mata Sasuke berbinar melihat pasta berbentu dasi kupu-kupu yang disiram dengan saos tomat tersebut. Sai yang baru mengucak mata dan menguap beberapa kali terlihat enggan melihat apa yang telah dihidangkan.

"Bisakah kalian menyajikan _snack_ terlebih dahulu? Kuharap sesuatu yang manis" ucap Sai kepada kedua pramugari itu.

"Ah, _snack_ dipenerbangan kali ini ada coklat _bar_ , roti manis dengan isi selai _strawberry_ dan _mixed nuts._ Apa anda mau saya ambilkan?" ujar pramugari dengan rambut pendek. Sai mengangguk.

"Nona mau minum apa?" pramugari dengan rambut hitam digelung rapih bertanya pada Sakura.

"Sari Apel dengan es, terimakasih," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa ada jus tomat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya ada yang kaleng tuan,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong itu saja terimakasih," Sasuke menerima kaleng jus tomat dan melirik kearah kekasihnya yang sedang memakan salad buah dengan lahap.

"Ehem… Sakura…" entah mengapa Sasuke merasa harus membicarakan ini juga, pada akhirnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda _raven_ disampingnya, "Ya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan Sasu?", tanya gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Aaa. Aku, ingin meminta maaf," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Untuk kakak sepupumu, untuk yang telah Itachi lakukan, untuk diriku yang malah seenaknya menjauh dan sekarang datang kembali kepadamu," mata Sasuke memanas, ini bukan seperti dirinya, ia benar-benar merasa sangat emosional hari ini.

"Ku dengar Tsunade, maksudku dokter Senju, tidak jadi menuntut Itachi atas pemberian obat yang belum berizin itu atas desakkan darimu. Aku, sangat berterimakasih. Keluargaku, sangat berterimakasih, Sakura,"

Tangan Sakura menggantung di udara. Garpu yang sudah berisikan pasta ia letakkan lagi. Gadis itu menarik napas dan menahannya cukup lama. Lalu menghembuskannya pelan lewat mulut mungilnya.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya pendek setelah jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Aku mengerti jika kamu masih merasa, entahlah, sedih, kecewa atau bahkan marah serta kesal, aku hanya ingin mulai saat ini, apapun yang kau rencanakan, apapun yang kau rasakan atau pikirkan Sakura, berbagilah kepadaku,"

Sasuke meremas tangan kiri Sakura dengan erat. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya dengan genggaman yang semakin lama kian melilit jari jemari mereka.

"Aku mencegah dokter Tsunade bukan karena hubungan kita atau perlakuan keluarga Uchiha yang telah berbaik hati kepadaku. Tolong kalian ingat itu," Sasuke terkejut. Nada suara Sakura tiba-tiba berubah dingin. Angin dari _air conditioner_ diatas kepala mereka membelai rambut pendek Sakura.

Gadis keluarga Haruno itu memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan iris hijau cantik miliknya dibawah bulu mata lentik yang menakjubkan.

"Kak Sasori-lah yang menginginkan semua ini. Dia yang sedari dulu sangat menyukai seni boneka, ingin mati dengan racun _doll's eyes_ yang tumbuh di tanah milik Uchiha," gumam Sakura, "jadi Itachi hanyalah teman yang membantu keinginan Sasori."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura. "Tetap saja. Itu sebuah nyawa, nyawa manusia. Harusnya sebagai teman yang baik Itachi berusaha agar Sasori lebih menghargainya," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke. Kesakitan yang dialami Kak Sasori itu tidak main-main. Baginya lebih baik mati daripada harus menderita seperti itu," tanpa Sakura sadari suaranya meninggi.

Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Semudah itukah kekasihnya menilai sebuah jiwa. Tidak tahan lalu mati saja.

"Jika itu yang telah terjadi pada Sasori bukan berarti keputusannya itu adalah suatu hal yang benar!" suara Sasuke tetap tenang, tidak terpancing nada suara gadis disampingnya.

"Menghilangkan nyawa manusia itu kejahatan, Sakura, meskipun itu adalah nyawa diri sendiri," bungsu Uchiha menuangkan jus tomat ke gelas dan meminumnya sampai habis, pembicaraan ini membuatnya sangat haus.

"Kejahatan karena menghilangkan nyawa yang telah Tuhan berikan. Dia tidak berhak mencabut apa yang telah Tuhan beri. Kejahatan karena melenyapkan seseorang yang berharga bagi orang yang mencintainya. Meninggalkan luka bagi orang yang ditinggalkan.

Tidak ada alasan yang tepat untuk membunuh Sakura. Tidak pernah ada. Bahkan untuk membunuh diri sendiri. Jika sakit dan penderitaan dunia membuatmu ingin bunuh diri. Apa kau yakin bahwa setelah itu semua akan tenang dan bahagia? Sekarang coba kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Apa hanya sebatas itu semangat untuk hidup manusia? Berapa nilai jiwa bagimu Sakura?

Apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasori kita ikhlaskan. Tetapi jangan sampai kau jadi berpikir bahwa menghilangkan nyawa ketika kau merasa tidak ada jalan lagi adalah sesuatu yang dapat dibenarkan. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, nyawamu, keberadaanmu, tidak hanya berhubungan dengan dirimu sendiri. Tetapi juga orang lain, orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

Sakura terdiam. Memikirkan lagi apa yang telah disampaikan panjang lebar oleh kekasihnya. Jika saja ini bukan sesuatu yang serius pasti dia telah tertawa. Menertawakan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

Sasuke tampak menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Sedangkan Sai yang dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar tidak berminat menyela. Sai merasa bukan pada posisi berhak ikut andil dalam pembicaraan tentang kematian Sasori.

"Aku mungkin hanya tiga hari berada di Suna. Setelah itu aku sendiri harus mempersiapkan kuliahku," ujar Sasuke.

"Hn," Sakura mengangguk.

"Setelah kita sampai nanti. Apa aku boleh berziarah ke makam Sasori?"

Haruno Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Dia sungguh merasa beruntung memiliki Sasuke. Walau terlihat dingin, Sasuke sangat baik dan benar-benar mempedulikannya.

"Tentu!" ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Maaf jika aku menyela," Sai memasang senyum bengkok, "sebelum itu lebih baik kita pikirkan dimana Sasuke akan menginap bukan? Dia tiba-tiba loncat dan terbang bersama kita bahkan tidak membawa satu pun baju".

Sasuke baru tersadar tentang fakta tersebut. Dia benar-benar tidak mempersiapkan perjalanan ini sebelumnya. Apa mungkin dia menginap di rumah keluarga Haruno saja? Tidak, tidak. Dia belum sanggup untuk menginap di rumah calon mertuanya. Eh?

"Begini. Akan kuberikan ide karena wajahmu terlihat mengerut menyeramkan," ujar Sai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita akan langsung ke kampus dan meletakkan barang-barangku serta Sakura di asrama. Kemudian ziarah dan makan malam dengan keluarga Haruno. Malam ini kau, Sasuke, bisa menginap di kamar asramaku atau _guest house_ kampus. Bagaimana?"

Ide Sai tampak masuk akal. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk serempak.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa malah menjadi seperti ini. Tetesan keringat membasahi lantai. Panasnya ruangan kamar asrama semakin menguar akibat pergumulan panas dua insan berbeda gender itu. Mungkin karena terbawa suasana yang sedang mendung disertai hujan rintik-rintik. Hujan di daerah Suna yang jarang terjadi menambah kesan romantis.

Mungkin karena mahasiswa yang bercumbu mesra yang mereka lihat di lorong ujung asrama. Atau bahkan mungkin karena hormon sialan. Hasrat yang tidak dapat lagi mereka tahan. Silahkan salahkan saja kesempatan yang ada sehingga mereka dapat menikmati dan mereguk rasa dari fisik masing-masing.

"Ahn…" sebuah desahan lolos dari gadis, _well_ wanita, didepannya. Dorongan kekasih yang memasukinya dari belakang tepat mengenai titik puncak kenikmatannya.

Tangan laki-laki dengan marga Uchiha meremas panggul indah wanita itu keras. Dengan sekali hentakkan ia menarik dan menghempaskan tubuh kekasihnya kedepan dan belakang. Siluet tubuh sintal sang wanita tergambar oleh sisa-sisa sinar matahari yang tidak terhalang awan hujan.

Kamar seluas lima kali enam meter yang akan diisi oleh tiga orang mahasiswa tingkat pertama tidak dapat meredam bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermadu kasih tersebut. Lenguhan demi lenguhan terdengar dari perempuan berambut panjang. Kekasihnya melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan menghadapkan sang wanita kearahnya.

Mata hitam jelaganya terlihat sayu. Kabut hasrat terlihat jelas pada kedua _onyx_ khas Uchiha. Kekasihnya membuang muka. Terlalu malu melihat batang keras di selangkangan lelaki didepannya.

"Tatap aku sayang…" ujar lelaki itu dengan suara serak yang seksi.

"Aku… Malu…" rona merah diwajah wanita itu semakin membuat kekasihnya ingin memasukinya lagi demi melihat ekspresi wajah cantik wanita itu lagi.

Sang Uchiha menarik wanitanya kedalam dekapannya. "Kau manis sekali, kau tau?" dikecupnya pucuk kepala wanita tersebut mesra.

"Kemari…" wanita itu lagi-lagi ditarik. Kali ini menuju himpitan dua buah lemari. Disana terdapat cermin besar dengan tinggi satu setengah meter.

"Lihat dirimu di cemin itu, _okay_?"

Wanita itu sudah tidak memakai bra namun masih menggunakan blus tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang memamerkan puncak payudaranya yang menegang. Rambutnya yang kini sudah acak-acakan akibat aksi panas mereka tadi menambah kesan sensual. Bibir merah mudanya terbuka, bengkak akibat ciuman penuh gairah. Rok _jeans_ mini sudah terlepas sejak awal mereka melakukan penyatuan tubuh. Cairan lengket terlihat jelas mengalir dari selangkangan menuju paha bagian dalam yang putih mulus.

"Kau lihat… Bagaimana bisa aku menahan diri dari kekasihku yang begitu menggoda sepertimu hah?"

Laki-laki itu menjilat daun telinga kanan kekasihnya dari belakang. Kedua tangan lelaki itu sibuk meremas kedua gunung kembar di dada wanita tersebut. Kemaluannya berdenyut hebat. Dia tidak menyangka melihat bayangan dirinya sedang dicumbu seperti itu didepan cermin bisa menaikkan libidonya berkali-kali lipat.

Wanita itu menaikkan pinggulnya. Menggesekkan bokong sintalnya tepat di selangkangan kekasihnya yang menggeram keenakan.

"Sss… Aku tidak tahan. Akan ku sodok vagina sempit-mu itu lagi sayang. Bersiaplah!"

Dan dengan sekali hentakan ia menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi. Payudara kekasihnya berguncang indah saat dirinya memompa penisnya yang ereksi sempurna kedalam lorong kenikmatan itu kencang.

"Aah… Aah… Aah…" wanitanya menumpukan tangan diatas cermin. Menundukkan tubuhnya membuat akses gerakkan _in out_ nya lebih mudah.

"Jangan tutup matamu. Lihatlah keindahan yang aku lihat padamu…" bisik lelaki tersebut sambil meletakkan satu tangannya didepan vagina kekasihnya. Tonjolan berbentuk seperti kacang dicubitnya pelan.

"Aaaahhnnn… Ja…jangan… Aaaaahhh…. Aku tidak tahan… Ge…li…" wanitanya menggelinjang, mungkin sebentar lagi semburan orgasme akan keluar dari liang peranakannya.

"Ah… Ah… Sayang… Lebi…hh… Ce…pat…"

"Lebih… Keras… Aaaaahhhnnn…."

"Kita keluarkan bersama. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai," Uchiha itu mempercepat gerakkannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik erangan kepuasan keluar dari keduanya.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…"

.

.

.

.

.

" _FUCK_!" Sai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari pintu kamar asramanya.

Pantat polos tanpa satu helai benang pun sedang mendekap wanita, yang dia sangat yakin mereka tadi sedang melakukan hubungan seksual, menghadap cermin diantara lemari dikamarnya.

"Ada apa Sai? Kyaaa…" Sakura menutup matanya. Tidak menyangka apa yang akan dia lihat saat pertama kali masuk ke kamar asrama mahasiwa adalah tubuh setengah telanjang dua orang berdeda jenis kelamin.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Sasuke yang baru saja datang karena harus membeli minuman di _vending machine_ depan asrama heran melihat kekasihnya berlari keluar dari kamar Sai.

"Ada… Ada orang aneh berbuat mesum Sasuke…" ucap Sakura yang lebih seperti gumaman, tidak terdengar oleh kekasih tampannya.

"Hah?" Sasuke semakin heran melihat Sai menutup pintu kamar dan menyeret kopernya marah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sasuke mendekap tangannya didepan dada, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari kedua orang yang memejamkan mata dihadapannya.

Kriieett.

Sasuke yang tidak sabaran membuka kamar yang harusnya dihuni Sai selama dia berkuliah di Universitas tersebut.

"SIALAN!" Sasuke mengumpat dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Sekarang dia melihat kakak satu-satunya, Uchiha Itachi, sedang memakai celana dalam dengan tergesa. Sedangkan orang yang dia akui akan menjadi kakak iparnya berusaha mengaitkan bra dengan gugup. Semakin gugup, semakin wanita itu sulit untuk mempertemukan pengait bra-nya.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH ITACHI? INI ASRAMA SHIMURA SAI _FOR GOD SAKE_!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia membanting pintu dengan sebelumnya berteriak kembali,

"BERPAKAIANLAH DALAM LIMA MENIT! ATAU KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENDAPAT MASALAH UCHIHA ITACHI! KAU PUN SAMA UCHIHA IZUMI!"

"He? Itu tadi Kak Itachi?" Sakura yang tidak melihat dengan jelas siapa orang setengah telanjang tadi memiringkan kepalanya. Nada suara Sakura menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat amat terkejut.

"Yap," Sai tersenyum palsu, "Sebaiknya kita ke bagian administrasi asrama. Aku akan minta pindah kekamar yang lain. Aku yakin tidak akan bisa tidur dikamar itu tanpa dibayangi pantat sialan milik Itachi".

"Sedang apa dia dan Izumi di Suna? Aku pikir mereka ada di Konoha…" ujar adik dari Uchiha Itachi heran.

"Kalau itu sih tentu saja karena dia harus mengurus segala keperluan dan kelengkapan administrasi dari Sakura. Sudah beberapa hari dia berada di Suna, kupikir kau tahu…" balas Sai.

"Kak Itachi sudah berjanji akan menunggu di Universitas Suna. Tidak kusangka dia menunggu di asrama dan malah…" Sakura tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya, pipinya bersemu merah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Terbawa suasana hujan Suna yang mistis ini sepertinya…" Sai meringis.

"Tidak pantas… Sangat tidak pantas…" Sasuke menggeram.

Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam. Ketiganya mengutuk kedua Uchiha yang ada didalam kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku dan Izumi tidak bermaksud…"

"Berhentilah berbicara Itachi. Kami semua berusaha melupakan pemandangan traumatis yang kami lihat tadi. Jadi diamlah dan menyetir dengan benar!" Sasuke benar-benar menahan amarahnya kepada si sulung.

Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju pemakaman keluarga Haruno. Izumi yang merasa kehilangan harga diri terhadap tiga remaja itu sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap jendela mobil. Sai duduk dikursi penumpang sebelah pengemudi. Sasuke menolak duduk diamping kakaknya karena menurutnya itu akan membuat dirinya semakin murka. Sedangkan Izumi bahkan tidak mau menatap dan berbicara pada kekasihnya itu sekarang.

"Anu, bisakah kita mampir dulu di toko bunga? Aku ingin membawakan bunga lili yang disukai Kak Sasori," ujar Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan sebuket bunga lili berwarna putih diatas makam Sasori. Semua orang menundukkan kepala. Berdoa semoga Sasori lebih tenang dialam sana. Sai memejamkan matanya, berjanji akan menghargai hidup lebih baik lagi, rupanya kata-kata Sasuke di pesawat benar-benar mempengaruhinya. Izumi meminta maaf atas kesalahan kekasihnya. Sasuke meminta maaf atas nama kakaknya. Itachi yang tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan maafkan aku dalam hati dan menangis.

Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum.

Walau ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan kakak sepupunya yang mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja. Apapun alasan yang dimiliki Sasori untuk melakukan hal itu. Namun ia kini telah merelakan kepergian Sasori. Kakak yang ia hormati itu tidak pernah memakai obat-obatan terlarang seperti yang dituduhkan kepadanya. Kakak yang ia sayangi itu bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya tetap menyayanginya. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya. _Ya, semoga kau sekarang bahagia di alam sana kak,_ gumamnya.

Manik hijau Sakura memandang orang-orang disekelilingnya. Orang-orang yang begitu perhatian dan menyayanginya. Meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka bertemu, semua karena, Kak Sasori. Senyum Sakura berubah. Bibirnya membentuk kata, T-E-R-I-M-A-K-A-S-I-H.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note

Huah… Akhirnya _workshop_ tiga minggu berturut-turut telah selesai. Capek sekali. Huhuhuhu. Terimakasih sudah membaca karyaku ya. Maaf kalau jelek. Mohon maklumi karya pertama saya ini (membungkuk dalam-dalam).

Lemonnya dinikmati seadanya ya. Sungguh aku sendiri sangat tidak pede dengan apa yang ku tulis. Gomen jika mengecewakan.

Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi nanti (entah kapan).

Makasih semuanya…


End file.
